She's Not Mine
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: Kagome is dating someone abusive and when Inuyasha finds out things start to fall apart. And what happens when something unplanned makes its way into Kagome's life. How will she deal? This summary suxs story is better. Please read and review!
1. Everything's Fine

Hello again! Well I couldn't keep myself from writing this any longer. This is an emotional journey, so buckle up and enjoy. Reviews will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter One: Everything's Fine

_Once upon a time….that's the way a fairytale is so post to begin right? Smiles, magic, love. Is that not the books content? And isn't the ending so post to be happily ever after? Not this tale. Not in my wildest dreams could I have foreseen the end of this tale. It wasn't so post to end like this. Things were going to get better, not worse. Things were going to change for her._

Kagome sat on the porch steps of her house holding her knees close to her chest. Tears dripping down her rouge cheeks. Footsteps coming closer she lifts her head. _**Oh no not him**__. _She begs silently in the deep recesses of her mind. The figure she is referring to is her boyfriend Koga. Tall, dark, and handsome. A man that should appear in every woman's dreams not nightmares. Koga bends down to look into Kagome's eyes. His dark russet eyes starring in to Kagome's deep mocha ones. Fear evident in her orbs Koga uses this to his advantage. He takes her hand in his own, and slowly tows her to his red convertible. Sweat dripping from her brow, Koga gently pushes Kagome into the passenger seat. After strapping her in, he climbs over her to get to the driver's seat. Keys in the ignition Koga speeds away. _**Please don't let him touch me**__. _

"So, Kagome you weren't expecting me to show up were you?" The venom seethes from his lips as he parks the car in a vacant lot.

"Koga, what are you doing back here? I thought you were gone for a week?" Kagome replies barely to process anything.

"I told you I was out on business. I saw the bags! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Koga asks glaring at Kagome. Eyes the color of blood.

"You don't own me, Koga. I can go where I want to and I don't have to tell you." Kagome growls feeling brave enough to make such a statement.

"DON'T OWN YOU!? I DON'T HAVE TO OWN YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU'RE MINE! YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN MINE! THE DAY YOU SAID YES TO ME YOU WERE MINE! I DON'T HAVE TO OWN YOU BECAUSE NO MATTER WHAT YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MINE. GET IT?" Koga screams grabbing Kagome by the back of her head.

"I get it! I get it!" Kagome sobs as Koga pulls the thick black hair entwined with his fingers.

"Good!" Koga growls pushing her into the back seat.

Head throbbing and mouth bleeding Kagome curls up in the leather seat of the convertible. Koga glares at Kagome, and then makes his way into the back seat. Sitting Kagome up he begins to unbutton the light blue blood stained blouse. Tears streaming down her face Kagome tries to push Koga off her. Refusing to back down, Koga pushes Kagome harder into the back of the seat. More tears come as the hitch to her bra comes undone exposing her bruised breasts. Completely topless and exposed Kagome tries to cover herself up. Screaming no Koga starts to unzip his pants.

"Koga no! Please Koga! Please stop!" Kagome cries frantic.

"You know you want this you little tease. Now I'm going to give you what you want." Koga laughs pulling off Kagome's white skirt and panties.

Nude, blood stained, and frightened Kagome closes her eyes as the Koga performs the violent assault known as rape. Screaming at the top of her lungs Koga covers her mouth to muffle the desperate pleas. Finally spent and panting Koga collapses beside Kagome's shaking body. Afraid to look at the man beside her, Kagome turns to look the other way. Whimpers leave her clenched teeth as Koga turns to wrap his vile hands around her tense body. _**How can someone be so vile? How can I hate someone I'm so post to love? **_

"Now this is our little secret right, Kagome?" Koga asks grasping her middle.

"Why…" Is all Kagome can manage before more sobs come.

"I asked you a question wench! This is our little secret right, Kagome?" Koga asks pinching her sensitive skin earning a cry of submission in return.

"Right…" Kagome wails clutching Koga's hand silently begging for him to remove the powerful hold on her abdomen.

"I thought that's what you said. I'm glad this will be kept secret between just you and I." Koga whispers kissing her burning forehead.

"_Don't kiss me with those lips._" Kagome spits pulling her head away.

"What was that?!" Koga shouts furious.

"Can I go back home now?" Kagome asks holding back words she would truly like to say.

"I suppose so. First let's stop at the store, I need a pack of cigarettes." Koga replies pushing himself into the driver's seat.

Kagome reaches for her bra and blouse that are hanging on the passenger's seat. Reaching for them Koga swats away her hand. Reaching into a plastic bag underneath the seat he pulls out a white tank top, a sweater, and a pair of blue jeans. The clothes she wore the last time he had committed the forbidden act. Tossing her the old clothes Kagome dresses herself trying as best as she can to hide behind the passenger seat. Once she's dressed Koga tells Kagome to clean off her face. Handing her a sanitary napkin she wipes off the blood on her chin and eyebrow. Good as new accept for the bruise on her neck and forehead.

"Jesus, why the fuck do you have to be so sensitive?" Koga yells as Kagome climbs into the passenger's seat.

"What…did…I…do?" Kagome questions fearful.

"You fucking bruise too easy. Do you want people to think I abuse you?" Koga growls turning to Kagome.

"_You do abuse me. I just don't say anything._" Kagome thinks aloud soon regretting it.

"What was that?!" Koga shrieks starring hard.

"What should we do about it?" Kagome asks once again covering up what she really wanted him to hear.

"Use that bird's ass hair of yours. Shit that will cover up you firkin baby marks." Koga laughs cynically.

Reaching for her hair Kagome uses the thick strands to cover up her purple bruises. Covered and concealed Koga puts the keys in the ignition and drives off towards the mini-mart about a mile down the road. As the couple step out of the car, Kagome recognizes the license plate of black truck. It belongs to her best friend, Inuyasha. _**Oh no! Inuyasha will have a fit if he knows I'm back with Koga again. **_

"Come on! You take forever getting out of the car. Stop gawking at that fucking truck. My convertible is better than that piece of shit." Koga grumbles grabbing Kagome's wrist.

"Sorry." Kagome mumbles dazed.

"Well, hurry up then! I don't have all day you know." Koga rumbles pulling the two of them towards the glass doors.

Finally inside the mini-mart Koga lets go of Kagome's wrist and puts on an angels smile for the redhead sitting at the front counter. Big boobs, long red hair, turquoise eyes. Kagome could recognize that face in a heartbeat. She was the reason Kagome had tried to pack up and leave. Not only could she not stand the abuse, but she couldn't stand Koga cheating on her with someone like Ayame.

"Kagome, is that you?" A voice calls to the unsuspecting girl.

"Yash, is that you?" Kagome whispers afraid Koga will hear her.

"Yeah. What are you doing down here so far away from home?" Inuyasha asks walking over to her.

"I don't really know. What about you? What are you doing here?" Kagome asks staring up into his amber eyes.

"I was getting some stuff for Kikyou that she wanted me to pick up. Kagome, what happened to your face?" Inuyasha asks pulling back the strands of black. _**Oh no! This is very bad! Fuck!**_

"It's nothing. I fell. I'm fine." Kagome stutters pulling away.

"KAGOME WE'RE LEAVING! LET'S GO!" Koga yells from the counter.

"You're with him again? Kagome, did he do this to you?" Inuyasha asks grabbing her arm as she tries to pull away.

"Ouch. I told you I fell." Kagome answers biting her lip.

"This doesn't look like you fell." Inuyasha replies eyes hard as he roles up the sleeve on her sweater.

"I have to go." Kagome cries pulling away.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispers starring after his best friend as she leaves with the monster.

Watching her leave Inuyasha grumbles under his breath "_**You're not fine, Kagome. And you won't be till you are away from him.**_"

* * *

This is only chapter one. Tell me what you think and I might give you chapter two! REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Denying

You reviewed to I am here to please. You want chapter two, well then you got it. I want more reviews than Beauty and The Hanyou so grant my wish. Click the review button at the bottom of the screen. Enough technicalities though. Let's get this show on the road.

* * *

Chapter Two: Denying

"_This doesn't look like you fell." Inuyasha replies eyes hard as he roles up the sleeve on her sweater. _

"_I have to go." Kagome cries pulling away. _

_**Is it the fear that eats away at me? Is it wondering what is going to happen next if I pull away? **_Kagome is sitting on the pink quilted bedspread in her room. The tiny apartment she had managed to save up enough money for; a two bedroom and one bathroom dwelling meant for her and Koga to share. Moving out as soon as she turned eighteen; it probably wasn't the best decision she could have made. Considering the person she is dating is an abusive son of a bitch. He had bound her wrists the last time she had reached for the door. He threatened her that he'd kill every person she cared about if she ever left him. Yet, he can sleep with the girl at the mini-mart when he's in a relationship with someone else. _**The two timing bastard. **_

Seeing Inuyasha in the mini-mart should have been a blessing. It could have been away out of the black void she had buried herself in. _**He noticed the bruises. He noticed the pain in my eyes. Why do you keep denying yourself the freedom you deserve? **_Brain on overload Kagome steps off her bed, and heads off to the bathroom. One toilet, one bath/shower, and one sink. This is where it first began. This is where it all happened. He had raped her for the first time here in this tiny room. It all happened so fast. He had ordered her to go into the bathroom and wait for her. Afraid she'd get hit if she didn't she retreated to the small room. Moments later he appeared shirtless and hungry. He pinned her to the wall, removed her clothing, and fucked her. And once he was finished he left her on the floor like a waded up tissue. Never to be unfolded until the next time a sneeze came around. That or a sexual drive that couldn't be contained. Walking over to the mirror Kagome stares blankly at her reflection. _**You can't do anything right, can you? He wouldn't use you if you actually made him happy. You're a worthless piece of shit and you know it. **_The image seems to be talking to her. Closing her eyes tears manage to seep past the paper thin skin. Was she really as worthless as she thought she was? Or was she just denying herself of what she really deserved?

Stepping out of her work clothes Kagome starts to fill up the clear tub. Hot water spills out of the tap, and drains out into the large ceramic basin. Tossing scented beads and bath salts into the clear water, Kagome closes the bathroom door. Once the water has reached the bathtubs rim, she stops the faucet. Stepping into the shin-bone height liquid, she emerges herself in its warmth. Rubbing bubbles over her skin, she begins to inspect her bodies daily damage. A bruise on her side, right breast, and upper thigh. Two bruises on her face; one on her eyebrow the other on her cheek. A few scratches on her wrist, and a lump on her head from hitting the car's seat. _**He really did a number on you this time, didn't he? **_

Then there is a knock at the door. Eyes quickly open not long after closing them. Squirming to get out of the tub, Kagome slips off the side and lands on the cold tile. Crawling to the toilet seat she grabs the towel she placed on the lid. Wrapping the thin cloth around her middle to cover her breasts and other extremities, Kagome walks out into the living room to get to the front door. Hearing another knock against the hardwood, she opens the door. _**What's he doing here? **_There standing in the doorway is Inuyasha. Hair dripping wet and face flushed; Kagome beckons him in.

"Sorry about the mess." Kagome blushes as she refers to the broken bottles on the floor. The fragments of glass shine in the dull bulbs light.

"That isn't a problem. I'm worried about what's going on between you and Koga." Inuyasha mumbles following her into the living room.

"Why?" Is all Kagome can manage before Inuyasha pulls her to him.

"What happened to us, Kagome? We used to be so close. You barely tell me anything anymore."

"We grew up, Yash. You started dating Kikyou and I met Koga. That's what happened. We grew out of each other."

"How can you say that? We're best friends, Kags!"

"Look I don't make the rules. I just follow them. When a dude starts dating someone you back off. There is no "best friends" anymore. Especially if your best friend is someone of the opposite sex. Partners start to think shit."

"Because I'm dating Kikyou you think we shouldn't be friends anymore?"

"It's nothing like that! She doesn't want you to be friends with me. Look, I have enough problems as it is. I don't need Kikyou on my back along with Koga, okay?"

"You think Kikyou doesn't like you?"

"I know for a fact she doesn't! she won't make nice with me, and I won't make nice with her. End of story. There's nothing more I am willing to say or do to make that woman change her mind."

"And Koga doesn't think we should be friends either."

"He thinks you'll corrupt me. And he's jealous that I have a strong connection with you."

"And if he walked through that door right now and saw me here…"

"He'd try to put you in the hospital. Considering I am kind of exposed remember?"

"Oh sorry."

"It's okay. Do you mind if I change into my bathrobe at least?"

"Go ahead. Do you want me to leave or wait here?"

"Wait here. I suppose you still want to talk to me."

"Yeah."

"I'll be back in a minute."

Kagome soon returns from her bedroom in a light green bathroom. Pink bunny slippers are on her feet shuffling against the carpet as she makes her way to the couch to sit by Inuyasha. Her long black hair thick with the scent of honeysuckle hangs long past her shoulder down to mid-back. Inuyasha moves over so Kagome has a bit more room to sit.

"I saw the bruises in the mini-mart, Kagome. And I saw a few more just barely. What's going on? And don't tell me you fell because I won't believe you." Inuyasha says starring deep into her eyes.

"Nothing's going on. I'm fine." Kagome manages to say as the tears start to prick at her eyes.

"Please tell me…" Inuyasha begs silver ears folding back against his head.

"I can't." Kagome cries into her hands. "I can't tell you."

"Is it something Koga said to you? What has he been doing to you?" Inuyasha asks now wrapping his arms around her quivering middle.

"Awful things, Yash. Things I cannot say." She sobs as she tucks her head underneath his strong chin. _**Things you don't want to hear. **_

* * *

This is the end of chapter two. Chapter three will come if you review. If you want chapter three review please. *Smiles most irresistible smile*


	3. You Wouldn't Understand

*Mushy!* I couldn't help but put in some early inu and kags. I love them so much! Anyways since you've all been so good, I'll give you chapter three. Keep up the good work!

* * *

Chapter Three: You Wouldn't Understand

The apartment living room is almost completely silent. The only sounds audio able are the soft whimpers escaping Kagome's bruised lips. Inuyasha holds his best friend close as tears escape her eyes. Rubbing her back and rocking back and forth Inuyasha tries to get Kagome to explain what has happened between her and Koga.

"I won't be able to help you if you don't open up to me. Please tell me what's going on?" Inuyasha begs hurt evident in his amber orbs.

"I can't. I can't tell you." Kagome sobs softly.

"You're so post to be able to tell me anything. I don't understand what makes you think you can't."

"He'll kill you."

"What?"

"I can't let you help me. He'll kill you, Inuyasha. The second these lips utter a single word he'll come after you."

"What about you? What are you going to do, Kagome? I know you don't want to admit it, but I know he's abusing you."

"If I leave him he'll come after the ones I love, and then come after me. It's better this way. You won't get hurt."

These sudden words shock Inuyasha. Never before had he heard such sincere words be uttered out of someone's mouth. Pulling Kagome away from his beating heart; he looks her in the eyes. Tears shimmering in the pale light Kagome lifts her hand up to touch Inuyasha's cheek. Then there is a flash of pain in her eccentric mocha orbs, and she pulls her hands back into her lap.

"Forget about me, Inuyasha. Forget about me like before." Kagome begs an urgency in her voice.

"Forget about you? Forget you like before? Let's get one thing straight I have never once forgotten about you! I've never stopped thinking of you. Not ever." Inuyasha snaps teeth clenched tightly together.

"You have a life, Yash. A beautiful woman, a nice home, and dreams. I won't let Koga destroy all that."

"But you'll let him destroy your life?"

"If you are safe then yes."

"Why do you do this? You come first. Do you really feel that Koga could kill me?"

"I do. I want to protect you, Inuyasha. I need to protect you because you are all I have left."

Another set of shocking words plunge into the hanyou's unsuspecting heart. He was all she had left? How could this be? What happened to that cheery girl he once knew? The one that played tag, went shopping, and beat him at Tecken on the playstation. Had this one being really destroyed all that she was?

"All you have left? What about your friends and family?"

"I haven't spoken to my mother since I moved out. Songo, Shippo, and Miroku I haven't seen since graduation. You're the only one who has stuck around. Why haven't you left me too?"

"Cause things are different between you and I. Sure you upset me at times, but I can never stay mad at you for long. I care about you, Kagome."

"If you care about me leave. Leave me here, Inuyasha. I'll only be okay as long as you and Kikyou are as far away as possible. That way I know you're alright."

"You know I can't do that though. I'm worried about you, Kagome. What happened? How'd you get back with that jackass anyways?"

"After I called the cops on him that night a few months back, he came looking for me. He had taken off out of the country and I thought I was free. I thought I had made myself clear that I wanted nothing more to do with him. He doesn't know what _it's over_ means though."

"He escaped the cops?"

"He avoided them for a few months until he came back here. I had all my things packed and ready, but there he was. I was sitting on the porch steps and Koga comes right on up."

"And this is when I saw you in the mini-mart?"

"Yeah. He decided he'd take me into the back lot first before we went to grab him a pack of smokes."

"The back lot?"

"The vacant lot about a mile away from the mini-mart. He brought me there and raped me."

"He did what!"

"He raped me, Inuyasha. He fucking took off my clothes and shoved his slimy cock into my unwilling body! And the best part is, is that wasn't the first time."

"That sick bastard. I'll kill him. Why couldn't you tell me this? I could have protected you if you had told me."

"It's not your problem though. This is my problem. I need to take care of it myself, and you can't get involved."

"I want to help you though. I want to put him behind bars or even better six feet under."

"No. I have to do it myself. This is something between Koga and I."

"But…"

"Inuyasha, please don't. This is hard enough as it is. Don't give me that face. You know you're too old."

Tears trickle out of the corrners of Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha who now blames himself for the miss-happenings takes Kagome's bruised hands and brings them to his face. Running her index finger under his eyelids moisture collects on the sensitive tip. _**These are Inuyasha's tears. **_Eyes darting to his Kagome watches the moisture slide down his cheeks. _**You're not the one who should be crying. Stop, you're just making things worse.**_

"If I had been there for you this wouldn't have happened." Inuyasha whispers remorse clear in his voice.

"Like I said it's not up to you to protect me. I have to learn to fend for myself sometime." Kagome murmurs wiping away some more of the lingering moisture.

"I'm crying because things should have turned out differently between us."

"Don't regret what happened between you and Kikyou. It's evident you love her."

"But something was right with you and I. If I had followed that feeling you wouldn't be with a monster who doesn't appreciate you."

"You fell out of love with me. And I'm willing to accept that. I know the cold hard truth, Yash. _**Everything you love will eventually hurt you.**_"

* * *

A previous relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome? How did Kikyou and Koga get involved? Find out more in chapter four of She's Not Mine. Please review.


	4. I Can Help You

Okay here is chapter four. I think this one came out pretty good, but really it's your opinion I'm looking for. Please rate and review.

* * *

Chapter Four: I Can Help You

"_**Everything you love will eventually hurt you."**_

The words stung like salt in an open wound. Had he really hurt her? Was he really the cause of her pain? Looking into her dark eyes, Kagome smiles lightly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't cry anymore. It's not worth it." Kagome says cupping his cheek with her other hand.

"I hurt you, didn't I?" Inuyasha asks pressing her hand harder to his cheek.

"Everything I have ever loved has hurt me. The pain I felt when I was with you was worth it. Even if it was her you chose in the end."

"Kagome…"

"Go home to Kikyou now, Yash. Koga will be here soon."

"He's coming here? Tonight?"

"He usually does. He's with Ayame right now."

"Ayame?"

"Redheaded wolf demon at the mini-mart. When he's not trying to force himself down my pants, she is willingly opening hers."

"He's cheating on you?"

"What else did you expect? It's Koga we are talking about here."

Kagome's hands are balled up into tight fists on her lap. White knuckled her sharp fingernails dig into the palms of her hands. Her blood trickles down her wrist and forearm. It swirls making a path until it finally pools onto one of the couch's white cushions. It matches the rest of the stains placed on there from nights before. Taking her hand into his own, Inuyasha opens Kagome's white knuckled fists.

"I can help you." Inuyasha murmurs thumbing away the pooling blood on her palm.

"You can't get involved." Kagome frowns looking away.

"You don't think I'm already involved?" Inuyasha asks turning her head to face him.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispers shocked.

"This should have happened a long time ago."

A warmth engulfs Kagome's lips as Inuyasha's capture hers. The sweet scent of honeysuckle envelops his nostrils as her rakes trough her wet hair with his claws. Drowning from his touch, Kagome's body goes numb. _**Everything you love will eventually hurt you. **_The thought plagues her mind even as Inuyasha is showing her love she hasn't felt in years. Not since she had been with him at least. Guilty conscience screaming Kagome pulls herself away.

"This can't happen." Kagome frowns looking seriously at the hanyou.

"Why not? I want to help you." Inuyasha cries reaching for her again.

"We can't get involved with each other. This can't happen. Not while Koga is my partner, and Kikyou is yours."

"But…"

"No buts. You're not to get involved. This is my battle. I have to learn how to fight like a man sometime."

"Kags…"

"Go home to Kikyou now. Koga will be here soon."

"Please don't do this, Kags. Please don't push me away."

"I have to. You have to stay safe."

All of a sudden there are headlights in the driveway. They shine through the window's tan drapes over to the couch Inuyasha and Kagome are on. A look of fear washes over Kagome's face as she turns to Inuyasha.

"He's back! Oh god!" Kagome whispers in an agitated tone.

"It's okay, Kagome. Everything is going to be alright." Inuyasha replies wrapping a protective arm around Kagome's waist.

"No it's not. Go hide in my bedroom. When the coast is clear leave."

"But…"

"No buts. Just do it!"

Standing up Kagome pushes Inuyasha towards her bedroom. Near the door Inuyasha plants a soft innocent kiss on her cheek. "_Everything is going to be alright."_ Inuyasha utters before closing the door. Clutching her cheek Kagome walks back over to the couch. As she sits down she hears Koga's cars keys jingle at the lock. Kagome then looks down at the bloodstained couch as the small light from the outside starts to flood into her home. _**I hope you're right, Yash. I hope you're right.**_

* * *

OOOO what is Koga going to do? Will Inuyasha be found out. Review and I'll provide you with chapter five. Thanks!


	5. The Wolf That Broke The Hanyou's Back

Alright everyone here's chapter five!

* * *

Chapter Five: The Wolf That Broke The Hanyou's Back

Sitting on the bloodstained couch Kagome watches the apartment door fling open. Doorknob crashing into the freshly plastered wall a new whole forms. Flinching at Koga's sudden movement Kagome tries to make herself appear firm. The wolf demon stumbles towards the shaken girl and runs his claws through her wet hair. Frowning Koga sits beside _his girl._

"You couldn't have waited for me?" Koga asks breath tick with liquor.

"I was dirty." Kagome replies clenching her teeth together.

"Too bad. I'll just have to run another bath for you later." Koga chuckles touching her cleavage line.

"Don't you think I'm clean enough?" Kagome stutters pressing into the couch's arm.

"Not clean enough for my liking." Koga says twirling the robe's sash.

Koga moves himself closer to the scared girl. Trying to put as much distance between them as possible Kagome climbs over the couch's arm. Koga following in hot pursuit catching the sash on the green robe as she tumbles to the floor. Jumping after her Koga straddles his victim. Blood running cold Kagome tries to squirm out from under the heavy wolf demon. Putting both hands on either side of her head, Koga presses his hard lips to hers. Then without hesitation Koga pulls back spitting onto the carpeted floor. _**Oh no! This can't be good!**_

"MUTT! These lips taste like the mutt!" Koga growls teeth close to her neck.

"And yours taste like that bitch Ayame!" Kagome hisses pushing the demon's head away.

"YOU BELONG TO ME, WENCH! YOU'RE SCREWING AROUND ON ME WITH THAT MUTT, AREN'T YOU!"

"At least he treats me better!"

"That's it! You know that bath we were taking about. I think it's going to come a little bit sooner than expected."

Grabbing Kagome by her hair, Koga picks her up off the floor and throws her over his right shoulder. Kicking and screaming Kagome tries to fight off the abusive attacker. Koga finally arrives at the bathroom. Thrusting the door open with his foot, he walks inside. Taking Kagome off his shoulder, he pulls off the green robe and slippers exposing her nude body. Scowling Koga once again picks Kagome up off the floor; only this time throwing her into the cold bathwater she forgot to drain. Gasping for air as she resurfaces, Kagome tries to escape the tubs frigid waters. Laughing Koga kicks her in.

"You like that, Kagome?" Koga sneers "That's what you get for being a little whore."

"STOP!" Kagome gasps as her head pops out of the water.

"I'll stop when you've learned you lesson." Koga replies fiercely as her thrusts her head under again.

Holding her under the icy water Kagome struggles to break free from the death hold Koga has on her. Every so often Kagome is brought up to the surface of the tubs contents gasping for a breath of air. As soon as that air is obtained though, Koga pushes her back under. This continues for about three minutes before Kagome starts to loss consciousness.

"Wake up you little bitch!" Koga hollers as he pulls the limp body to the surface.

"Inu…yasha." Kagome mutters lungs full of water.

"You want him? Inuyasha! Inuyasha! He's not going to come for you. Only I am here, so you'd better start calling my name!" Koga shouts tossing her against the tubs back. Her head makes a sickening sound as it his the tub's ceramic. Bloody Kagome slides back into the water.

Then there is a sound of cracking wood. Looking back to the door Koga can see a silver haired hanyou gritting his teeth. Koga watches as the hanyou's eyes dart over to the girl in the crimson bathwater, and then back to him. Growling Inuyasha pushes past Koga knocking the wolf demon to the ground. Pulling Kagome's bloody and bare body out of the bath Inuyasha tries desperately to get her to come to.

"Wake up, Kags. Come on! You have to wake up!" Inuyasha pleads touching her bare skin.

No response

"Please Kagome. Wake up."

No response

Both filled with rage and grief Inuyasha performs CPR on the unconscious girl. One…two…three breath. One…two…three breath. Inuyasha repeats the actions until he hears Kagome's deprived lungs gasp for breath. Holding her naked body close to his chest Inuyasha turns to the wolf demon who has finally woken up after being knocked unconscious.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Koga asks wiping the blood off his lower lip.

"I'm taking Kagome. Then I'm coming after you, you bastard." Inuyasha seethes pulling Kagome closer.

"Don't think you'll escape that easily, half-breed." Koga growls staggering towards them.

"You're in no condition to fight. Don't think you'll be able to win like that. Try me when you're sober." Inuyasha replies pushing him onto the tile walking out.

"GET BACK HERE! GET BACK HERE YOU MANGY MUTT!" Koga screams walking after them.

"I told you to fight me when you're sober. Go back and lie down on the concrete where you belong, you cretin!" Inuyasha growls getting angry. This time punching the good for nothing animal in the face. He could see now why Kagome had such a hard time fighting him off.

Inuyasha lifting Kagome up higher in his arms, walks out of the apartment. Koga's screams can be heard from inside as Inuyasha walks away with _his woman._

"Inu…yasha." Kagome mumbles from Inuyasha's arms.

"I'm here, Kagome. You're safe now." Inuyasha whispers rubbing her arm lightly.

"You…we not supposed to get involved." Kagome breaths opening her mocha browns eyes. "Are you hurt?"

"Me? No way not a scratch on me. As for you I wish I could say different. I'll have Kikyou bandage you up when we get home."

"Kikyou? Where are you taking me?"

"Home. You're coming to live with Kikyou and I."

"But…"

"No buts. You're in no position to argue. Besides Kikyou is a nurse and will know what to do."

"Inuyasha."

"Sleep now, Kagome. Things will be better when you wake up."

Kagome didn't know what Inuyasha meant by that, but she knew things wouldn't be good for Koga.

* * *

I hope you guys liked the chapter. I am sick right now, but I will still continue to write because I want the reviews. Please review it'll make me feel better.


	6. Saving Me

Really feel like crap, but my body tells me to keep writing chapters for my story. Lets just say it's a battle between my determined side and my sick weak side. Determined side is winning so far. Since the determined side is kicking butt here is chapter six of She's Not Mine.

* * *

Chapter Six: Saving Me

Warm sunshine was the first thing Kagome feels on her pale face. Reaching her hands up to her head she feels the bandages wrapped securely around it. Opening tiny silts in her eyes Kagome takes in the golden light. She soon realizes she is on a bed that is not her own. _**This isn't my bed. And these aren't my sheets. What happened? I can't remember. **_Looking around she sees a blue set of drapes. The comforter that is wrapped up around her neck matches her surroundings. Trying to sit up, Kagome feels a set of hands push her back down into the plush. Refocusing her vision she realizes it is Inuyasha.

"What am I doing here? What happened?" Kagome asks trying to sit back up again.

"Easy. The drugs Kikyou gave you for the pain must be pretty harsh." Inuyasha says repeating the former action.

"What's going on here? I want some answers." Kagome demands clenching her hands into fist.

"It's okay. You're safe now. Koga attacked you back in the apartment." Inuyasha says running his fingers through her strands of ebony hair.

"After I told you, you were not to get involved."

"Look I wasn't going to leave you there while he beat on you. What kind of friend would I be then?"

"Still. You were not to get involved he could have killed you."

"That drunken fool. I told him to fight me when he was sober."

"That was so stupid! You and your pride! That's why we broke up Sherlock. Your pride and arrogance. That's going to get someone killed one day."

"Whatever. Beyond the point you're safe now. I had Kikyou bandage you up and give you some pain killers."

"Where is she now?"

"Work. She told me to stay home with you while she was gone to work. You know just incase dumbass decides to come looking for a fight."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking. Inuyasha, did you mean what you said back there in the apartment?"

"Depends. What was it that I said?"

"Nothing. Never mind it's really not important."

"Now I want to know. What is it?"

"Nothing. Stupid really. I want to sleep, Yash."

"Kay. Are you sure it's nothing important."

"Yeah. I'm sure."

Rolling over on her side Kagome faces the light blue walls. She then feels two warm hands reach for the comforter and pull it up around her. Soft lips touch apart of her non-bandaged head, and then depart. Closing her eyes Kagome hears the sound of the bedroom door shutting. Reopening them she looks towards the nightstand. Near a small pink lamp is a picture of Inuyasha and Kikyou. Kikyou looks extremely happy while Inuyasha looks distant. _**Is it really right that I am stepping into their private life? Am I destroying something that shouldn't be broken? **_Questions still thick in her mind, she soon gives into sleep's overwhelming calls.

"Kagome, you have to get up now." A voice whispers in her ear.

Eyes snapping wide open Kagome looks to the owner of the soft voice. It is Inuyasha's lover Kikyou. She is standing by the bedside with a syringe in one hand and a plate of food in the other. Kikyou passes the plate over to Inuyasha who is standing about a foot away. She then kneels down by Kagome who has tried to prop herself up on a pillow. Flicking the syringe a couple of times Kikyou eventually turns to Kagome. Taking her forearm, Kikyou injects the liquid into the crease near the elbow on Kagome's left arm. Kagome lets out a tiny whimper as the syringe's needle is slowly withdrawn from her skin. Kikyou takes the plate from Inuyasha, and passes it over to Kagome.

"Eat or you'll get sick. I can only offer you medication if you eat." Kikyou says refering to the food on Kagome's lap.

"Kay." Kagome mutters feeling woozy.

"I'll be back in a moment. Inuyasha, stay with her so she doesn't choke." Kikyou orders pleasantly kissing his cheek.

"Alright." Inuyasha says kneeling down by a green looking Kagome.

"Bucket's beside the bed." Kikyou says leaving the room.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asks putting a hand to her head.

"I think I'm going to need that bucket." Kagome exclaims feeling the bile rise.

"Kay." Inuyasha says handing over the white barf bucket.

There isn't any hesitation. As soon as the bucket is placed into Kagome's hands she begins to throw up everything. _**Is it from the pain or the sight of Kikyou brushing her lips against Inuyasha's skin? If I make it through this please spare me that sight. **_Thrusting the orange liquid away from her quivering body, Kagome roles over to face the wall. Shaking his head lightly, Inuyasha removes the bucket from sight, and sits on the edge of the mattress. Then taking his hand he moves it up and down Kagome's back.

"It's alright. You're okay." Inuyasha sooths continuing the motion.

"I don't usually thrown up. What's wrong with me?" Kagome asks coughing.

"The needle or overall not feeling well."

"Is Kikyou back yet?"

"Not yet. She should be back soon though. I think she went to get a cold compress."

"I think she knew I was going to barf."

"Hu?"

"She mentioned the bucket before leaving the room."

"Probably. I bet she didn't want puke all over the carpeting."

"Probably right."

"Are you going to eat anything?"

"I just threw up. What do you think?"

"Just thought I would ask. Has the pain medication started kicking in yet?"

"I think so. I'm starting to get a bit drossy."

"Go to sleep then. I'll turn out the lights."

Rising off the bed, Inuyasha heads towards the door. Looking at Inuyasha, Kagome smiles as the room starts to go dark. Shutting the lights Inuyasha leave the room and heads towards the kitchen. Sleep starting to take over her body, Kagome suddenly hears a change in tone come from the voices in the kitchen.

"_How long is she staying here for?" Kikyou asks irritated._

"_Till I'm positive she's safe." Inuyasha grumbles from his seat._

"_I don't see why she can't live with her mother."_

"_Because she needs me, that's why."_

"_Why you? Why are you suddenly the most important thing in her life?"_

"_She needs me, Kikyou. She's being fucking abused by her god-damned boyfriend. Do you expect me to stand by and watch?"_

"_I just don't see why she couldn't live with someone else."_

"_It'll only be for a little while honey. Please relax."_

"_I'll help. But she's out of here once she's better, got it?"_

"_Of course."_

"_You don't have feelings for her still do you, Yash?"_

"_Of course not! What makes you think that?"_

"_She was naked when you brought her home. Also you haven't taken your eyes off her."_

"_I told you Koga was trying to drown her before I brought her home. And I was worried for her that's all. I don't feel anything for her anymore. I only love you."_

It only took his words to make it true. Feeling warm tears escape her eyes, Kagome tries to muffle the light sobs escaping her lips. _**I'll leave as soon as I'm better, Kikyou. That's a promise. **_

* * *

Oh that ending was kind of sad. The next chapter should show up within the next couple days or so. Please review and rate.


	7. Tests

Alright, I still feel terrible but I must continue writing because of the reviews. I had a dream about Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyou last night. It gave some good ideas for a new story I'll be posting soon. Also character lines. But beyond the point let's just start with chapter seven.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Tests

_**One Month Later**_

_**What's better? To be loved by the one who really doesn't love you, or not be loved by the one who really cares for you? That's what I would like to know. **_Slinging a small bag over her right shoulder, Kagome steps out of her bedroom. Inuyasha and Kikyou are in the living room watching something on the television, when they hear the small creak of a door. Inuyasha is the first one up. He bolts from his seat into the bedroom where Kagome is supposed to be sleeping. When he finds she is not there, he check the bathroom; no Kagome. Finally he hears Kikyou yelling something about the porch. Using his super demon speed he in on the porch in about two seconds flat. There he finds Kagome with a little yellow purse, and a frown.

"Where do you think you are going young lady?" Inuyasha asks approaching Kagome.

"I'm leaving." Kagome answers nonchalant.

"Leaving?! You're not well enough to leave. Besides where are you going to go?" Inuyasha growls shocked at her sudden actions.

"It's not up to you if I stay or go. I feel up to it, and I'm leaving." Kagome says heading for the porch's screen door.

"I won't allow it! Kagome, you're too weak. You need to stay in that bed until you are fully recovered." Inuyasha yells grabbing her wrist.

"Let me go." Kagome says turning to him with tears in her eyes.

It was the first time in a month he had actually seen her cry. She hadn't cried through all the needles, the pain, and sickness. She hadn't cried when he had brought up _his _name. She hadn't cried at all until just now. Watching the moisture run down her face, Inuyasha feels a sharp ping in his chest. One by one the tears fall dripping off her chin onto the wooden porch. Scared to touch her, but too worried not to Inuyasha pulls the girl closer. Kagome hard as stone doesn't pull away from the embrace, but doesn't quiet give herself into either.

"Why the sudden need to get away?" Inuyasha asks tucking a piece of her hair behind he ear.

"I'm well enough to live on my own now. It's not your job to protect me, Inuyasha. You have a life with the woman you love. Use it to your advantage." Kagome cries wiping away stubborn tears.

"The woman I love is you, Kagome. Don't you know that?" Inuyasha asks holding her against him tighter.

"Don't lie to me anymore, Yash. We both know that isn't true." Kagome says twisting out of the iron cage.

"What?" Inuyasha asks arms dropping to his sides.

"I heard what you said about a month back. You only love Kikyou, and I'm gone as soon as I'm well. I'm well enough now to support myself. Goodbye, Yash." Kagome says turning the knob on the door.

It took Inuyasha a little while to recall the words he had said to Kikyou about a month ago. He pulled himself back to the scene in the kitchen. Kikyou wanted Kagome gone, but Inuyasha refused to have her go back with Koga. He then agreed to letting her go as soon as she was better. Once Inuyasha finally remembered what he had said he looked to the door which was swinging lightly in the wind. And through the tiny opening he watched Kagome slowly disappear out of his life.

"What have I done? KAGOME!" Inuyasha cries falling to his knees.

_**It's better this way, right? Inuyasha can be with Kikyou uninterrupted, and I can move on with my life. First things first though, I have to go back to the apartment to collect my things. **_Walking in the direction of the apartment Kagome eventually sees Koga's blue convertible.

Stepping lightly, Kagome walks up to the apartment door. Without even having enough time to take out her keys, the door swings wide open exposing the hazy atmosphere. _**Alright, you have to be quick. You can't let him see you or put his hands on you. Just grab your things and run like the devil is nipping at your heels. **_Tiptoeing in she walks into the living room. Broken bottles are all over the place and cigarette smoke is thick. Wanting to cough Kagome holds her breath. As she makes her way into the hall, she hears noises coming from the bedroom.

"_Harder! Harder!" Ayame's voice screams off key._

"_Ayame…Ayame…Ayame!" Koga yells clutching her breasts in his slimy hands. _

_**Shit! My shit is in there. Or maybe he got rid of it all. I have no clue. I probably should keep looking though while I have the chance. **_Turning away from the bedroom's screams Kagome continues her hunt. Walking into the bathroom she sees her hair brush, toothbrush, hairdryer, curling iron, and shampoo in a bag. Koga hadn't thrown them out yet. Taking the contents of the bag, she looks through the medicine cabinet. There she finds her make up, lotion, and perfume. Throwing the contents into her purse, she heads back towards the door. As she makes her way back out into the hall she feels two masculine hands grasp her middle. Trying to let out a scream a hand covers her mouth. Finally she is dragged out the apartment and into a black pickup truck. It is only then she realizes Inuyasha has come for her.

"Are you on some sort of suicide mission?!" Inuyasha yells exasperated.

"I needed to grab a few of my things." Kagome replies glaring at the hanyou.

"Don't give me that look. If Koga hadn't been fucking Ayame just now, you would have been captured and raped."

"Who gives a flying fuck? Why do you even care? Don't you want me out of your house and out of your life?"

"Why would I want that?! I love you!"

"No, you love Kikyou."

"That's the thing though. I really don't. I love you, and have been trying to get you back. But your stubbornness, arrogance, and pride keep screwing it up. That's how our relationship ended the first time, am I right."

"Stop twisting my words around to make yourself look better."

"I don't get you? Why are you being so bitchy? I just saved you from a life of torture, and you're angry with me."

"I'm really stressed right now."

"About what?"

"You and…"

"And what?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

Look who's done it again. Cliffy! Sorry but I couldn't help myself. Keep reading and you'll find out where the cliffy will lead you. Rate and review! 


	8. Dirty Little Secret

Flames are so scary! I hate them! If I write something a certain way I like feedback about it, but not fire. NO MORE FIRE! Thanks for telling me to update. I've gotcha hooked.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Dirty Little Secret

The hospital ride seemed to drag on forever in Kagome's mind. Inuyasha had insisted he go with her to check to see if the she was really pregnant or not. And if she really was pregnant, what would happen with her and Koga. She couldn't go back, but what if he actually wanted to have contact with the baby? _**What more in my life can go wrong?**_

Inuyasha finally pulls up near the hospital. Parking out in front he hops out of the driver's seat over to the passenger side of the vehicle. Opening Kagome's door he helps her out of the truck, and onto the side walk. The handing the keys over to a chafer he walks inside the huge building taking Kagome's hand as they stroll into the enormous waiting room. Sitting down next to one another on a plush couch they wait for their names to be called.

"You didn't have to come." Kagome says turning to face him.

"I thought I'd come along. I want to know for sure wither you are pregnant or not." Inuyasha replies resting an arm on the back of the couch.

"And what are you going to do if I am pregnant? We'll both know who the father is." Kagome asks playing with the string on her light blue hoodie.

"And if he touches you or the kid, I'll kill him." Inuyasha growls causing Kagome to stare into his eyes. They had a light pink tinge to them.

"Calm down. People are pretty tolerable about demons these days, but we still have to be cautious.

"Whenever I think of him my blood starts to boil. That baby is only going to bring problems if you are pregnant."

"You are aware that I am going to keep it."

"I figured you were going to say that. I object the taking of a young life, but I just want what's best for you."

"I know."

A few moments later a nurse with a blond hair, blue eyes, red lips, and a white jacket appears in the waiting room. Clipboard in hand she calls out Inuyasha and Kagome's names. Standing up Inuyasha takes Kagome's hand as the two stroll down the wide hall to a small room. The nurse leads the pair inside, and scribbles down something on the papers attached to the clipboard. She then turns to look at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"So you're both here to have a pregnancy test taken?" The nurse inquires biting the cap of a black pen.

"Yes." Kagome answers blushing.

"Alright. So the doctor will be in in a moment, and she'll help you with anything else that you need." The nurse says turning to the door.

"Thank-you." Inuyasha says watching the blonde leave.

"No problem. Best of luck to you both." The nurse replies as the door closes behind her.

"Best of luck to you both?" Kagome questions with a worried expression.

"I think she thinks I'm the father." Inuyasha mumbles.

"Oh no." Kagome mutters shaking her head lightly.

"What?" Inuyasha asks frowning.

"This is why you were not to get involved. People are going to start thinking things. Also what about Kikyou?"

"I already told you before. You are the one I love, Kagome. No matter what the outcome I'll stay by your side."

"Are you sure? That means commitment. Are you ready for that? You're still young and have a lot of life ahead of you. Do you honestly want a baby holding you down, Inuyasha?"

"If it means I get to stay by your side then yes. I've tried being without you once, and it didn't work. I'll stay with you, even if a munchkin may be invading it."

"Thanks, Yash."

It isn't long before the doctor appears. Knocking on the closed door three times she enters the room. The doctor has long black curly hair, brown eyes, golden skin, and black wolf ears. She is a wolf demon. Gasping slightly Kagome tries to shield her face from the demon doctor. Inuyasha curious about what's wrong with Kagome places a comforting hand on her legs. Taking little notice the doctor hands Inuyasha a kit, a gown, and a key. She then turns to leave the room.

"When you're done leave the sample on the counter. I'll call you both within the hour and let you know if it's positive or negative." The doctor says as she leaves the room closing the door behind her.

"That was pretty unprofessional. Why do you think she didn't help us?" Inuyasha asks looking at Kagome for some answers.

"Probably because she realized who I was." Kagome cries clenching her fists.

"Who was that, Kagome? Do you know her?" Inuyasha asks now quite disturbed.

"That was Koga's sister Kana. They're extremely close. Knowing how my luck is going she'll tell Koga that I was here." Kagome says changing into the hospital gown.

"This is bad. Do you really think she'll tell him?"

"It all depends. If she values her job she won't say anything." Kagome says nodding her head slightly.

"And if she values her life." Inuyasha growls extending his claws.

Now dressed in her hospital gown Kagome takes the keys and kit to a small door. Inuyasha follows her to the small bathroom, and waits for her as she follows the instructions. Once she is finished testing, Kagome meets Inuyasha outside the bathroom. Leaving the sample on the sink the couple head outside to the truck.

_**The Next Day**_

"Hello?" Kikyou's voice rings through the kitchen

"…." The voice on the other line muffles.

"Okay. I see." Kikyou's voice starts to raise.

"…"

"Of course." Kikyou's tone changing drastically.

"…"

"Bye, bye." Kikyou says slamming down the receiver.

Walking into the living room she finds Inuyasha and Kagome sitting next to one another. Walking up behind Kagome she grabs her by the hair causing a scream to be let out of her mouth. Inuyasha jolted out of his television program looks to Kagome who is wailing as she is pulled out to the porch by her hair. Getting up off the couch, Inuyasha races after a screaming Kagome and a very angry Kikyou.

"Kikyou, what are you doing?!" Inuyasha yells at his girlfriend.

"TAKING OUT THE TRASH!" Kikyou yells pushing Kagome out the screen door.

"WHAT THE FUCK! KIKYOU, THIS IS ABSURD! WHAT DID SHE DO?" Inuyasha yells running to help Kagome up.

"THAT LITTLE SLUT STOLE MY MAN, INVADED MY HOME, AND GOT HERSELF FUCKING KNOCKED UP!" Kikyou growls locking the screen.

"You received the call from the hospital?" Inuyasha gulps looking wide-eyed.

"Oh yeah I did." Kikyou seethes walking inside the home.

"Kikyou, where are you going?! KIKYOU?!" Inuyasha yells ripping at the screen.

"THIS IS MY HOME! I WANT YOU AND HER OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE HERE AGAIN, INUYASHA!" Kikyou yells throwing all of his and Kagome's things onto the ground beside them.

"But Kikyou…" Inuyasha pleads.

"NO! OUT OF HERE NOW!" Kikyou yells finally finished.

"It's not mine." Inuyasha whispers as he picks his things off the ground. "The baby isn't mine."

Articles of clothing, toothbrushes, bedspreads, hair brushes, and whatever else belonged to the two some was packed up into the truck. Growling Inuyasha helps Kagome into the truck, and then gets into the driver's seat. Keys in the ignition and seat belt on the two take off down the empty road. Turning to Inuyasha, Kagome stares at the hanyou's reddened face. Looking to Kagome he throws an exasperated hand into the air.

"Well that went well!" Inuyasha hollers looking at the road over his steering wheel.

"I told you not to get involved." Kagome answers rolling her eyes.

"I kind of didn't have a choice."

"Okay Mr. Iloveyousofuckingmuch! You're committed one minute, then the next you're not. This is turning out to be just like before, except for this time I have a kid on board."

"Look, I'm not upset with you. So don't think that that's it. I'm mad at Kikyou for just throwing us out like that. She could have at least given us some more time. Thought it over."

"Do you still love her? Is that why you're steaming?"

"It could have happened another way is all I am saying. It's Koga's fault."

"Well, at least you don't have to be pregnant for seven months. Just look at it that way. And as you said before the kid isn't yours."

"It's not that I don't want the baby, Kagome. I was trying to say anything that would calm Kikyou down. Now that I've been thrown out both of us I can show my true feelings to you. I'll be what you need. I can prove it to you."

"If you say so. Where are we going anyways?"

"To a motel tonight. Miroku and Songo's tomorrow."

* * *

Ha! Chapter eight finally done. Chapter nine is on the way. I hope you enjoy. I have to go take my stupid cold medicine now. Please review so the taste doesn't kill me. Thanks!


	9. Rituals and Reunions

Okay, since I'm home sick to day I thought I'd get this chapter off my chest. I hope you're all liking the story so far. I means a lot. BTW I will not change the way I spell Songo's name.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Rituals and Reunions

Keys in the palm of his hand Inuyasha unlocks the motel door. Walking inside Kagome inspects their new living quarters. _**Not to shabby. It could be worse. **_After bringing in the contents of his old home, Inuyasha locks the door. Flicking on the small black and white television, he joins Kagome on the small bed in the motel bedroom. Red bedspread, white frilly pillows, and a heart shaped bed. _**Must be the honeymoon suit. **_Getting close Inuyasha places an arm around Kagome's heavy shoulders. Sighing heavily she manages to relax into the crook of his arm.

"What a day." Inuyasha sighs laying his chin on her head.

"You can say that again." Kagome breathes resting against his chest.

"I still can't believe you're pregnant."

"Me neither."

"And the pup is _his_."

"No. The pup is mine. I'll protect him or her until I breathe my last breath."

"I'll help. I'll protect you."

"You sound so sure of yourself. How do I know you won't leave me?"

"Here's how. This may hurt a little."

"Inuyasha?"

"Trust me."

"Kay…"

Moving her thick black hair from her shoulders Inuyasha moves his mouth closer to the soft peachy skin. Trembling with fear Kagome waits for the pain to come. Rubbing her arm in a soothing manner Inuyasha sinks his fangs into her tender skin. Letting out a soft whimper Kagome flinches from the pain. Continuing the friction against her skin Inuyasha bites his own lip. Drawing the crimson blood from his red lip, Inuyasha presses his tongue against Kagome's wounded right shoulder. Mixing the blood Inuyasha forms the bond known as the mate's bite. Once the bond is complete, he removes his tongue from her shoulder and reaches for the upper nightstand drawer. Pulling out some gauze he clears the wound from any access blood and places on the patch. He then shifts Kagome from her frozen state so that he is holding her in his arms like a newborn. Looking down at her Inuyasha uses his thumb to remove the sweat and tears that are slowly tumbling down her pale cheeks.

"Sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you to much." Inuyasha says looking away.

"That was the best pain I've ever felt. No other pain will ever be able to compare to that." Kagome sighs snuggling closer to him.

"Don't think that's going to happen again though. That's a one in a million bite right there."

"I've never seen or felt that before. What kind of bite is that?"

"It's more than a bite it's a bonding ritual. It's called the mate's bite."

"The mate's bite?"

"It's the bonding between a demon and his mate. It will leave a scar that symbolizes that you are mine."

"Do you know what the scar will look like?"

"A heart most likely if I did it right."

"You've never done that before?"

"No. I was going to with you when we were together before, but you left me."

"And you never attempted it with Kikyou?"

"She didn't mean that much to me. Sure I loved her, but not like I love you. I think she was just a weight to fill the empty space in my heart."

"You never stopped loving me, did you?"

"Never. You were one in a million like the mate's bite. And having you in my arms again makes me never want to let you go."

"So you I belong to you now?"

"Yep. No one else can have you. Not as long as you have that scar."

"Wouldn't Koga have a fit."

"Koga isn't going to touch you. Not as long as I'm around."

"You know Koga called me his."

"He didn't leave a scar to prove it."

"No scar, but he left me with a child to provide for."

"The kid maybe his flesh and blood, but it will be raised by me."

"Oh Yash."

Snuggling down into the heart shaped bed, Kagome and Inuyasha curl up into each others arms.

_**The Next Day: Songo and Miroku's House **_

"You're what?!" Songo screeches at the top of her lungs.

"Pregnant." Kagome whispers hiding behind Inuyasha.

"How could this have happened? Inuyasha I'm ashamed of you!" Songo shouts.

"It's not his. The baby isn't his, Songo." Kagome says defending Inuyasha.

"Not his? Kagome, you cheated on Inuyasha?" Miroku asks frowning.

"You're one to talk you lecher." Inuyasha growls flattening his ears.

"I haven't touched anyone since Songo and I have gotten hitched just so you know." Miroku says triumphantly.

"Wow. That must make up for all the times you made Songo cry right?" Inuyasha asks with sarcasm evident in his voice.

"ENOUGH! Kagome, if the baby isn't Inuyasha's then who does it belong to?" Songo asks looking her high school friend in the face.

"It's Koga's baby." Kagome whispers hanging her head low.

"Koga's baby?" Songo and Miroku ask in unison.

"I was with Koga before Inuyasha and I got back together." Kagome admits feeling the tears build up.

"She was in an abusive relationship, and he raped her." Inuyasha says putting a comforting arm around his mate.

"Oh gosh. Kagome, why didn't you call me?" Songo asks now trying to comfort the shaking girl.

"I couldn't get you all involved with my problems. Inuyasha wasn't even supposed to get involved." Kagome cries looking Songo in the face with teary eyes.

"Kagome…" Miroku says shaking his head.

"Well, you'll be okay now. You are more than welcome to stay with Miroku, Shippo, and I until you are back on your feet. Inuyasha, will you be staying with us as well?" Songo asks ushering them into her home.

"Yeah. Kagome needs me, and we are sort of together now." Inuyasha say nodding his head.

"You two are together now? The last time I knew you were with Kikyou." Miroku questions looking the hanyou in the face.

"She tossed me out, and I wasn't really that in love with her." Inuyasha replies helping Kagome into the home.

"I always knew you and Kagome would end up back together." Miroku smiles touching Inuyasha's shoulder.

"So did I." Inuyasha smiles looking at Kagome.

* * *

Different title than anticipated. Oh well. Chapter ten is on the way. Please review!


	10. It's a

Here's the deal I've had a bit of homework and I've been sick. New chapters will take a while but they will come. The story's end is not too far away this means I am anticipating seven or eight more chapters before the end. Also I'll throw in an authors note. Hope to see your reviews.

Thanks for your support.

* * *

Chapter Ten: It's a…

"So Kagome, how far along are we now?" The doctor asks a very pregnant looking Kagome. Her baby bump had grown quite large.

"Five months I believe." Kagome replies looking as the white clad demon.

"Well, I thought that we'd see how the baby is doing today. Through a sonogram. Does that sound okay?"

"That sounds great."

"And does daddy want to go in and see the pup too?" The doctor asks turning to a very red Inuyasha.

"Yeah. Sure…I'll go in and see the baby." Inuyasha says taking Kagome's hand in his own.

Leading the couple down a long hall the doctor opens a small green door. Inside is a dark room, a long padded table, and a monitor. Helping Kagome onto the table, Inuyasha takes a seat down beside her. Sticking a small probe in petroleum jelly the doctor presses the object to Kagome's swollen stomach. Water like sounds and a fuzzy picture come from the monitor. Then there is a heartbeat, and a small hanyou pup can be seen on the screen. Watching the baby move its fists in the womb and kick its feet against Kagome's stomach walls brings a smile to Inuyasha's face. Even though the pup was not his, he had started to fall in love with it. Kagome was his mate after all.

"So, what do you think?" The doctor asks looking to Kagome.

"The pup is beautiful." Kagome says breathing in aw at the little life.

"And what do you think?" The doctor asks turning to Inuyasha.

"Wow. Is it really that little?" Inuyasha questions starring at the screen.

"Sure is. But don't you worry none, the baby will expand making Kagome's belly here a lot larger." The doctor smiles showing off her fangs.

"Look at the pup move. Lively isn't it?" Kagome asks staring at Inuyasha.

"Yeah." Inuyasha whispers nodding his head.

"Now I have a question for you both? Do you wish to know the baby's sex?" The doctor asks looking at the expecting parent.

"Do you want to know, Yash?" Kagome asks touching her mate's ear.

"It would kind of be nice to know if the pup is a boy or a girl. I'm kind of sick of calling him or her _it._" Inuyasha laughs cupping her cheek.

"Is that a yes then?" The doctor questions searching for the answer.

"It's a yes. Tell us wither or not the pup is a boy or a girl." Kagome replies with a smile.

"Okay. This may take a minute so be patient." The doctor says moving the probe around on the extended belly.

Moving the probe around on Kagome's stomach the doctor soon comes across exactly what she is looking for. Turning to the anticipated couple she points to the small monitor. Looking across the box Inuyasha furrows his brows. Kagome turning to Inuyasha with a curious expression touches his cool hand with her warm on. _**Why is he looking like that? Is there something wrong?**_

"Inuyasha, is something the matter?" Kagome asks reaching for his shoulder.

"Is there something I am supposed to see? Are you pointing out male genitalia because if that is it it's invisible." Inuyasha scoffs looking at the doctors extended finger."Inuyasha, the baby isn't a boy…" The doctor begins.

"Then does that mean…?" Inuyasha stutters amber eyes growing larger by the second.

"Yes, darling. The baby is a little girl." Kagome explains patting his head.

"You're having a baby girl?" Inuyasha asks ecstatic.

"Yeah. A little girl." Kagome giggles at his enthusiasm.

"This is great! Oh Kagome a little girl!" Inuyasha says kissing her on the mouth swiftly.

"Yash." Kagome blushes eyeing the smirking doctor.

"Sorry." Inuyasha replies flushed.

"That's quite alright. I'm happy to know you are both happy with the results. Kagome, I'd like to check your progress in a few weeks." The doctor says removing the probe.

"Okay. Inuyasha, will you come back too?" Kagome asks sitting up.

"Yes! Yes of course I'll come back." Inuyasha replies picking his mate up bridal style.

"Alright so let's say in about three weeks you come back." The doctor yells as the two head out the door; Kagome in Inuyasha's arms.

"Sure thing. See you in three weeks." Kagome hollers wrapping her arms around Inuyasha neck.

"Three weeks. Later." Inuyasha waves as he heads out to the hospital's lobby.

"Three weeks." The doctor replies picking up her manila folder.

Walking out of the small office, the hanyou doctor makes her way into a small break room. Shutting herself in the back closet with a cell phone she punches a very familiar number into the key pad. A husky voice soon answers on the receiving end. Lowering her tone she begins to discuss the visit with Kagome and Inuyasha.

"_Inuyasha was with her." The doctor says in a low whisper._

"_Was he touching her?" The husky voice on the receiving end asks._

"_Oh yeah. He's ecstatic even though the kid isn't his."_

"_Figures. He can't keep to his own woman, he has to go chasing after mine."_

"_She seems to have bonded with him. I'd be careful if I were you."_

"_The hanyou doesn't scare me. I can handle myself."_

"_If you say so…"_

"_So did you make them an appointment?"_

"_Three weeks."_

"_Three weeks?! You couldn't have done it any sooner?"_

"_I'd look suspicious if I did that. I have to gain their trust remember?"_

"_You're right. As long as they have another appointment with you then it's all good." _

"_Great. My next patient is coming in in another minute. I think I'd better go." _

"_Kay."_

"_I'll send you a picture of your little girl."_

"_Alright. Three weeks and they are both mine."_

"_Alright. Bye, Koga." _

"_Bye, Kana." _

Hanging up the cell phone Kana steps out of the darkened closet. Buttoning up her white jacket, she steps out onto the hospital floor. Everything was working out to their advantage, all they had to do was keep baiting their prey.

* * *

Weren't expecting that were you? Find out how the whole pregnancy and Koga deal pans out in the remaining chapters of She's Not Mine. Please rate and review! Thanks!


	11. Lie To Me

Okay guys I have chapter eleven for you. Good news I have medicine to help me get better; bad news I have a sinus infection and I am loosing my voice. Please review and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Lie To Me

The sunshine came through the blinds causing the sun to illuminate the small bedroom. Inuyasha opening two small slits in his eyes adjust to the newly brightened room. Turning over on his side he faces his mate. Kagome's belly is facing up towards the ceiling, the little hanyou inside kicking the walls. Scooting closer Inuyasha places his ear on her swollen stomach. _Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump. _Both Kagome and the pup's heart beating in time.

"Morning…" Inuyasha hears a yawn coming from her beautiful mouth.

"Morning." Inuyasha whispers head still pressed against her belly.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asks ruffling his hair.

"Listening to your heart. It beats in time with the pup's heart." Inuyasha answers raising his amber eyes to look up into her face.

"She's moving all around. She'll be a restless one."

"A fighter. That's what I like."

"Fighter. That can be arranged." Kagome says shifting out from underneath Inuyasha's head.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asks sitting up playfully grabbing her arm.

"You said you like fighters, Inuyasha." Kagome says straddling him.

"Eager to please I see." Inuyasha chuckles propping himself up using his elbows.

"Always." Kagome murmurs seductively while planting a kiss on his awaiting lips.

"**Kagome, what's going on?**" A little voice asks from the bedroom door.

"SHIPPO!" Kagome yells tearing her mouth away from Inuyasha.

"Couldn't you have knocked?" Inuyasha asks groaning at the disturbance.

"Sorry…" Shippo says starting to tear up.

"Oh Shippo. Look it's okay honey." Kagome smiles walking over to the little fox kit.

"Sorry, Inuyasha." Shippo cries from Kagome's arms.

"It's okay. You don't have to cry. Just knock next time, alright?" Inuyasha asks getting off of the small bed.

"Kay." Shippo sniffles letting go of Kagome's nightgown.

"Now what is it that you need, Shippo?" Kagome asks rubbing his arm gently.

"Miroku said there's a call on the other line for Inuyasha." Shippo says looking to the half-demon.

"Who is it?" Inuyasha asks brain now wracking.

"Sounds like a lady. Not sure who though. She's still on the line if you wish to speak with her." Shippo says skipping away.

"A woman?" Inuyasha questions scratching his head.

"Kikyou." Kagome whispers eyes never meeting his._** This can't be good. **_

Sure enough Kagome's prediction is correct. It is Kikyou on the other line. Taking the phone out of Miroku's hand, Inuyasha puts the phone to his ear. Frightened and confused Kagome stays in the bedroom listening to Inuyasha's voice pump out barely auditable words.

"_Hello?" Inuyasha asks raising an eyebrow._

"_Inuyasha, it's Kikyou." Kikyou whispers hurt evident in her voice._

"_What do you want, Kikyou?" _

"_I was wrong, Inuyasha. I shouldn't have kicked you and Kagome out of the house." _

"_Well, you did. Nothing more to be said."_

"_Yes there is. I really need to talk to you."_

"_About what?"_

"_Everything. I want to know the truth."_

"_You should have thought about that before you threw us out." _

"_I was foolish. Inuyasha, please don't be sour. I really want to know the truth. Please can we talk?"_

"_I don't know. I'm a little preoccupied."_

"_At least come over to pick up the things you left here. I didn't throw everything out the door you know."_

"_That makes me feel so much better."_

"_I'm begging you. Please Inuyasha."_

"_What time?"_

"_How's noontime?"_

"_Kagome has a doctor's appointment then."_

"_Good. I need to talk to you alone. Drop Kagome off at her appointment and then come over." _

"_Fine. Noontime then."_

"_Noontime. Thank-you."_

Hanging up the telephone Inuyasha walks into the bedroom again. Kagome is sitting on the bed looking off into space; her hands gently rubbing her swollen stomach. _**What's all this about? Why would Kikyou be calling nearly six months after she threw us out?**_ Sitting beside his mate Inuyasha rakes his claws through her ebony hair. Turning to him restraining tears she touches his face. _**Please Inuyasha if you are planning on leaving me do it now while my heart isn't beating.**_

"Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asks curiously.

"No nothing. Who was on the phone?" Kagome asks swallowing hard.

"No one important." Inuyasha says pulling her into his lap.

"Oh." Kagome sighs resting her head against his chin.

"That reminds me. I'm going to have to skip the doctor's appointment. Is that alright?"

"Sure. You don't have to come anyways. The kid isn't yours."

"Look I would come it's just something came up. Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Everything's perfect, Yash. I have to go get ready for the appointment."

Hauling herself out of the hanyou's lap she waddles to the shower. Turning the water on hot and high she stumbles in. As soon as the warm moisture hits her face she sinks to the shower's floor. Pulling her knees up to her chest letting the heat engulf her she cries. _**Don't lie to me, Inuyasha.**_

_**

* * *

**_Oh no! Kikyou is back! And then the doctor's a complete psycho! What's poor Kagome to do? Rate and review please!


	12. Fatherless?

DRAMA! How is Kagome going to cope? Here's chapter twelve.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Fatherless?

Hands between her knees Kagome shakes slightly; her whole body completely tense. Inuyasha curious about Kagome's sudden actions places his hand on her knee. Turning to Inuyasha she smiles slightly; holding back the pain of realization. _**What if she asks for him to take her back? **_Swallowing hard as the hospital appears around the corner, Kagome reaches for the door. Pulling up in front of the hospital Kagome unbuckles her seat belt. Pulling the door open Inuyasha helps her out of his black pickup truck. Feet on the ground he kisses her cheek lightly. Walking away tears slip down her pale face. As they roll passed her cheekbones she turns around and watches the truck leave. _**Goodbye Inuyasha. Forever.**_

Rolling down the open road he reaches the small suburban area where he shared a home with Kikyou. Parking the black pickup in her drive, he walks up onto the small porch and opens the screen door. Knocking on the hardwood door he hears footsteps. Kikyou wearing a low red v-neck top and a white mini-skirt she ushers Inuyasha in. Stepping into the dimly light house Inuyasha follows Kikyou into the living room. Sitting on the couch next to one another she places a gentle hand on his knee.

"Tell me everything…" She whispers in a lingering breath.

Name finally called by Doctor Kana, Kagome enters the small office. Sitting down on the small table Kagome waits for the doctor to stick the small mechanical probe in some petroleum jelly. Shirt up exposing her enlarged belly the doctor begins moving the probe around on her stomach. Eventually she finds the squirming pup and listens to the sounds of its beating heart. Drowning out everything else Kagome engulfs herself in the sounds of the little pup's tiny heartbeats. _**At least I have you**_.

Back with Inuyasha and Kikyou, Inuyasha is feverishly trying to explain what happened both before and after she kicked Kagome and himself out. Kikyou half listening is slowly making advances on the frightened hanyou. If he had only told Kikyou he couldn't make it he probably wouldn't be in that sticky situation.

Leaving the small office, the doctor whips out her cell phone. Rapidly punching a text into the small keyboard she presses the send button. She then heads for the front desk pretending to be looking for a record of some sort. Kagome waiting anxiously for the doctor to return lies back against the plush table. Then out of nowhere in the darkness she hears a voice. Hand covering her mouth she sees two enormous brown eyes looking into hers.

"So you thought you could escape did you?" The voice asks as Kagome tries to free her mouth.

_**Oh shit**_

"Not going to work. I know the kid's mine. You can't hide that from me. I have sources you know." Koga smiles teeth pressed up close to her ear.

_**This can't be happening**_

"It'll be nice to have you back. I look foreword to sharing a life together with a daughter by our side." His breath thick with the smell of alcohol.

_**You're drunk. Get off of me!**_

"And if you think this makes you his you are dead wrong." Koga snarls ripping her shirt exposing the mate's bite.

_**I was his before this buddy!**_

"And from what I hear he's out banging his ex-girlfriend right now as you sit here talking to me"

_**NO! I KNOW YOU, INUYASHA! **_

"Are you better off than before, or are you in the same boat. You have a home with me. Consider this as an offer; I'll take you back and we'll pretend this never happened."

_**Am I really better off?**_

"And if you don't come back I'll make sure something really bad happens to that baby of yours."

_**She's your child too, you bastard. **_

"Make your choice before I make my own."

_**Pitiful. You fucking little asshole. You own daughter. How can you do this?**_

With that Koga disappeared. Picking herself off the table clutching her stomach, Kagome waddles out of the hospital. _**It was a set up from the start. That doctor is Koga's sister Kana. She told Koga everything.**_ Waiting outside the hospital on a bench, Kagome watches for her mate's truck to pull up. As an hour passes by she finally stands up, and starts to walk home. Only for the black pickup she had been waiting for to pull up beside her. Glancing inside the truck she sees a very distraught Inuyasha. _**What the hell is going on? **_

"Where the fuck have you been?" Kagome growls as he roles down the truck's window.

"Kagome, what's going on? Why are you so angry?" Inuyasha asks sweat dripping from his forehead.

"I was nearly killed in the doctor's office, I hear probably the worst news of my life, and you're gone." Kagome yells stomping off.

"Kagome, what happened in there?!" Inuyasha asks fear tingling his spine.

"Koga showed up in the office. He gave me an ultimatum and then I was left in the fucking parking lot for an hour waiting for you to come and get me. I thought I was going to die! But you could probably careless right?"

"What gave you that impression? Kagome I don't know what lies he filled in your head but you can't believe him."

"What lies are you trying to pass off? You were at Kikyou's and don't say you weren't."

"I was but…"

"If you don't want to be with me then just say it! Don't kill me slowly with your lies and promises, Inuyasha."

"I do want to be with you. I never lied about that, Kagome! She was coming onto me and I told her I wanted nothing more to do with her."

"Then why lie to me?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry about it. If I had known you would act this way I would have told you sooner, Kagome."

Parking the pickup truck he steps out of the driver's side of the vehicle. Walking over to Kagome, she collapses into his arms sobbing hard. Picking her up bridal style he carries her back to the truck and places her in the backseat. Climbing into the back with her he wraps his arms around her quivering body.

"I'm sorry." Kagome sobs into his chest.

"Don't be. You have doubts and it's only natural considering what has happened to you." Inuyasha murmurs kissing her forehead.

"He's going to kill the baby, Inuyasha. I have to go back."

"NO! He won't touch you or that little girl. I'll kill him. If only I had been there for you. Kagome, I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Don't blame yourself. It was a plan from the start. Kana my doctor is in on it too."

"Wench! I'll kill her and him. Put them both six feet under where they belong."

"What are we going to do?"

"You; You are going to go home and rest. Me; I am going to knock some sense into that wolf."

* * *

Oh Inuyasha is pissed off. Please rate and review.


	13. She Belongs To Me

It's the moment you've all been waiting for! NO NOT THE ENDING! But I bet you can guess what's going to happen.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: She Belongs To Me

The black pickup had finally arrived at Songo and Miroku's house. Standing in the driveway is little Shippo arms flailing up and down. Climbing out of the truck a very pregnant Kagome walks over to the little fox kit. Bending down she runs her fingers through his bright orange hair. Starring up at Kagome with big emerald eyes Shippo notices the tears that had been lingering on her lashes only moments before. Touching her cheek Shippo cocks his head and frowns slightly.

"Were you crying, Kagome?" Shippo asks touching the moisture.

"Oh sweetie. Don't worry about that okay? Kagome is all better now." Kagome smiles taking his hand.

"Is Inuyasha coming inside?" Shippo asks turning to the pickup truck.

"No. Inuyasha has some unfinished business to take care of." Kagome says watching the pickup pull out of the drive. _**Be careful. **_

Inuyasha finally pulls up to the trashed apartment. Stepping out of the truck he walks up to the doorstep. Kicking the door open. Koga runs out into the glass encrusted living room. A towel is hiked up around his waist, Ayame the redheaded wolf demon clinging to his arm. She is wide eyed with fear and covered in bruises just like Kagome was six months before. Shooing Ayame back into the bedroom, Koga takes a step towards Inuyasha who is growling fierce.

"What the fuck are you doing here mutt?!" Koga hisses hands clenched tight into fists.

"I told you not to touch her. You don't listen very well do you?" Inuyasha growls extending his claws.

"She's mine! You have no right to tell me what to do with my woman." Koga answers bending over into a defensive stance.

"She's not yours, Wolf! Did you see that mate bite on her neck. That means no other man can have her! ONLY ME!" Inuyasha screams running at Koga claws fully extended.

Inuyasha charges at Koga who has now extended his claws as well. Pinning the wolf to the wall Inuyasha knees Koga in the gut. Screaming fiercely Inuyasha takes his claws and gouges them into Koga's bare back. Howling Koga kicks Inuyasha in the knees causing him to drop to the floor. Growling Koga sinks his fangs into Inuyasha right calf. Bloody and injured the two demons role around on the apartment floor; hands gripped tightly around one another's neck. Ayame who is hiding in the bedroom is screaming at the sight, tears rolling down her bruised face.

"This is for ever touching Kagome." Inuyasha manages to shout kneeing Koga in the balls.

Letting go of Inuyasha's throat Koga collapses to the floor gasping for air. Still holding Koga's throat, Inuyasha delivers a hard blow to his face. Bleeding profusely Koga grasps Inuyasha's arms claws digging in hard. Growling even louder than before Inuyasha tightens his hold and puts a claw to the wolf's jugular vein. Preparing to slice his throat wide open, Inuyasha suddenly feels to warm hands on his back. Crying into his shoulder Ayame begs Inuyasha to stop.

"Please don't kill him! I beg of you, Inuyasha." Ayame pleads gripping onto Inuyasha torn muscle shirt.

"Why shouldn't I kill him right now? Look what he's done!" Inuyasha hisses slightly turning to the distraught redhead.

"I know he's bad, but please don't kill him. Taking a life won't help anything. Please let him go." Ayame begs staring into Koga's fierce brown eyes.

"Let's get one thing straight I'm not doing this for you. I am doing this for her. She obviously cares for you even though you treat her poorly." Inuyasha snarls drawing a dot of blood from Koga's throat. "If you ever come near Kagome again, I'll kill you."

Letting go of a bloody weak Koga, Inuyasha walks to the door. As he reaches for the door Ayame clasps his wrist. Turning to Ayame Inuyasha takes her and removes it from his body. Opening the door she follows him outside.

"Inuyasha, thank-you." Ayame sobs.

"I didn't do it for him, I did it for you." Inuyasha frowns turning his back on the wolf demon.

"Koga is a good person deep down. He just needs help." Ayame whispers trying to reason with the hanyou.

"No, he's not a good person. He just wants you to believe he's good so he can have his way with you. Ayame I've seen what he does to woman, and I'd hate for you to have to go through what Kagome has been through."

"He loved Kagome, you know?"

"No, that wasn't love. What she has now is love. You can continue on pretending that he'll take care of, but in the end you'll just end up unhappy. Escape while he's weak because you may not have another chance."

With that Inuyasha walks away. Looking in the rearview mirror he can see Ayame helping Koga up off the floor. Driving away he thought of Ayame and Kagome. She had suffered so much, and now someone else was taking her place. Who would be Ayame's prince charming in this time of darkness? Pulling up into Miroku and Songo's driveway he sees Kagome waiting for him on the porch. Stumbling out of the pickup, Kagome races to Inuyasha's side. Gasping at all the blood Kagome pulls Inuyasha into a tight embrace; sobbing into his shoulder as she does so.

"It's okay. Shhhh. It's going to be okay now."

But everything wouldn't be okay. Nothing would be alright in the end. Not as long as Koga had two feet and thirst for revenge.

* * *

Do you honestly think I'd let Koga get killed before the baby was born? Keep reading and reviewing!


	14. Dinner and a Show

Ahhh it's been a long time since I've updated right? Well I had major writer's block and bronchitis. That doesn't do you or me any favors. Well I hope to see a lot of reviews. I have high hopes to reach a hundred or more by the time I finish the story! Please review.

* * *

Chapter 14: Dinner and a Show

Two months had past since that fateful event in the doctors office. Kagome now a very heavy but beautiful mother paces back and forth across the kitchen's tile floor helping Songo prepare the evening's meal. Shippo lingering close by pulls onto the hem of Kagome's spring maternity dress looking up at her with large innocent eyes. Glancing down into the emerald orbs Kagome cuts off a small piece of chicken the cooked bird and offers it up to the kit. Smiling Shippo takes the meat into his small clawed fingers and shoves the warmth into his open jaws. Letting out a small giggle Kagome ruffles the kit's auburn hair and pushes him off towards the living room. Sitting out in front of the television is Miroku and Inuyasha. The evening's game blares into the kitchen drowning out the sounds of the radio Songo had turned on. Looking to his adoptive father and uncle Shippo frowns pulling at their ears.

"What do you want, Shippo?" Inuyasha groans eyes shifting from the television to the kit's face.

"Inuyasha, Kagome and Songo can't hear the radio. They asked me nicely to see if you could turn the volume down." Shippo replies pausing the screen using the DVR.

"I'll turn it down a bit lower, alright Shippo?' Miroku asks the little demon reaching for the remote.

"Kay! Thanks you guys." Shippo smiles handing Miroku the clicker.

"No problem, Shippo. Say do you know what they are cooking out there?" Inuyasha questions mouth watering.

"I think they're cooking chicken." Shippo giggles licking his lips. "Kagome let me try some. It's very tasty."

"You little tease. Kagome!" Inuyasha whines putting on his cutest puppy dog face.

"What is it, Yash?" Kagome asks peaking her head out of the kitchen.

"Did you let Shippo try a piece of the meat?" Inuyasha is now standing up off the couch.

"Oh no you don't! The last time Songo and I tried cooking a meal you taste tested everything. I refuse to make that mistake again." Kagome growls furrowing her eyebrow.

"But…" Inuyasha begs widening his amber orbs.

"No way! March that little bum back to the couch until we call." Kagome replies rather irritated.

"Fine." Inuyasha rumbles slinking back to the couch dreams crushed.

"Did you get the whole _the last time you taste tested _speech?" Miroku asks chuckling.

"Yeah. One time and you get nagged for five years." Inuyasha hisses sarcastically in the kitchen's direction.

"Dinner will be ready soon so don't complain." Songo warns pointing at the conversing men.

"Yes, dear." Miroku replies turning back to the game.

"Inuyasha…" Songo infers glaring.

"Yes, Songo." Inuyasha mutters rolling his eyes. _**This is going to take a while.**_

After an agonizing twenty minutes the men and kit are called into the kitchen. Helping divide the food up between the five family members (six), the settle down and eat. Chicken, salad, cranberry sauce, and bread galore were spread across the great lengths of the newly furnished wooden table. Stuffing his face full of chicken Inuyasha lets out a sigh of relief. Bringing her index finger to the side of his mouth Kagome wipes off the remainder of chicken scraps and lingering cranberry sauce. Laughter soon erupts in the small dining room and Inuyasha sits in his seat tinged slightly pink. Kissing his cheek Kagome gets up to clear her plate.

"You look good with a bit of food stuck on you." Kagome chuckles lifting her index finger to her lips. "You don't taste half bad either."

"Laugh it up, dear. We all know how you look with chocolate sauce drizzled on your chest." Inuyasha retorts foolish pride getting the better of him.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome growls stomping a foot in protest.

"Hey, you asked for it." Inuyasha laughs pointing at his flushed mate.

"Very funny…Inuyasha…" Kagome replies face suddenly turning pale.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha questions looking strangely at a very seemingly uncomfortable Kagome.

"Songo, call the hospital." Kagome whispers feeling warm water trickle down her leg.

"Oh my god!" Songo cries bolting out of her seat to get the phone.

"Kagome, what's going on?" Shippo asks eyes reaching the puddle consuming the floor.

"Miroku, start the car!" Songo yells holding the phone to her wildly beating chest.

"Kay." Miroku calls racing outside to the garage.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asks racing to her side.

"It's time. Inuyasha…the baby's coming." Kagome groans falling to her knees; plate smashing as it collides with the tile.

"Inuyasha, what is wrong with Kagome?" Shippo questions fearful.

"Nothing's the matter, Shippo. It's time for Kagome to have her baby is all." Inuyasha tries to respond to the timid tot.

"I called the hospital. Let's go." Songo shouts hanging up the phone.

Swiftly and efficiently Songo, Inuyasha, and Shippo help cart Kagome to the car. Miroku in the drivers seat, Songo in the passenger, Shippo by the window, Kagome in the middle, and Inuyasha by the other window drive off to the hospital. Wheeling Kagome into the ER Kagome clenches her hand tight around Inuyasha's. _**A miracle is on it way, and there is nothing in the world that can stop it…**_

* * *

Cliffy hanger. Well I didn't want to give you this chapter and reveal everything. It's not the end yet. Plus cliff's help me generate new ideas. Please rate and review if you want to see chapter 15. 


	15. Tenshi

Okay guys I've had major beyond writers block. It's not even funny how bad it's been. Well as you know our story is coming to an end. I am going to give you this chapter, an author's note, and the ending. Alright, let's get this show on the road. Please review! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 15: Tenshi

Two hours after the breaking of her water Kagome has started going into labor. Laying on the bed doctors huddle around Kagome clad in blue and white. Clenching Inuyasha's hand in her own, sweat trickles down her forehead. Scared as hell Inuyasha looks over to Miroku and Sango who are wearing both a look of concern and wonder. Turning back to Kagome Inuyasha places a small kiss on her forehead. Eyes shut tight Kagome opens her orbs wide enough to expose a small amount of mocha to the hanyou beside her.

"It's going to be okay, Kagome. You'll be alright." Inuyasha promises still freaked.

"I…know…I…will." Kagome pants closing her eyes again.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this kind of pain. Is there anything I can do to help you ease it?" Inuyasha asks concerned for his mate's well being.

"Stay by my side. Don't…leave… me…Inuyasha." Kagome whispers letting out shallow breaths.

"I won't leave." Inuyasha states patting her head.

"Thank…you." Kagome cries as another contraction shoots another agony filled shot through her core.

Another hour goes by and Kagome is now exhausted and sore. Small quick breaths escape her pierced lips as a contraction hits her once again. Miroku and Sango have fallen asleep in a chair together, Shippo in Sango's arms. Inuyasha is still beside Kagome running his cool fingers across her face tracing lines over her jawbone and brow. The clock beside the bed reads 11:50; how much longer would it take for this pup to be born? Touching her stomach with his free hand, Inuyasha rubs the area where the pup is hiding.

"You're aggravated aren't you?" Inuyasha asks the hanyou deep within his mate. "You're causing your mother extreme pain you know. Why don't you come on out and say hello to everyone, hu? You want to see us? See your family, right?"

It is just then that the hanyou pup stirs, slowly heading down the canal towards the light. Kagome's eyes shoot open as a scream escapes her lips. The scream startles a sleeping Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. Inuyasha jolting upwards removes his hand from her stomach and pounds on the call button for the nurse. Rushing into the room three doctors and three nurses appear clad in uniform. Washing their hands in the sink, quickly snapping on blue gloves and white face masks, the staff preps Kagome for the final step of her pregnancy; birth.

"Alright Kagome, are you ready to bring this pup into the world?" A doctor asks sitting down on a stool at the end of the bed.

"Yessss!" Kagome cries sweat streaming down her forehead.

"Okay, on the count of three start pushing." The doctor replies spreading Kagome's legs apart.

"Kay." Kagome manages to say before letting out another yelp of pain.

"One…two…three!" The doctor shouts as Kagome uses all her remaining strength to push the hanyou out of her tight body.

"You're doing great, Kagome. That a girl." Sango calls holding Miroku's hand watching the miracle take place.

"Is that my new cousin?" Shippo asks Miroku as he sees the tip of the pup's head appear.

"Yeah. That's her alright." Miroku answers head spinning.

"That's it baby. She's almost here, Kags." Inuyasha sooths rubbing the kissing the top of her head.

"One more push should do it. Give it your all." The doctor's voice sounds once again.

"AHHH!" Kagome screams giving one more strong push.

"WAHHH!" The infant hanyou hollers as she breaths surface air for the first time.

"She's here. Your baby girl is here, Kagome." The doctor smiles holding up the tiny infant.

"Inuyasha, would you like to cut the cord?" A nurse asks pointing to the long string still attached to the pup.

"Can I, Kagome?" Inuyasha questions cheeks flushed pink.

"Uh hum." Kagome murmurs nodding her head softly.

Walking up to the nurse Inuyasha extends a claw. Swiping it swiftly across the string, the cord breaks. Turning to look at Kagome, Inuyasha gains a smile of approval. _**You did so well, Yash.**_ Inuyasha walks back over to Kagome and sits by her side. Tears of joy stream down her face as she watches her baby wail. _**Although the baby's father is Koga, she's forever mine. I won't let anything happen to you.**_ After cleaning up the infant a nurse carries the pup over to her mother. Placing the baby in Kagome's arms, the pup's cries seize. Starring at her mother she coos softly. Letting out a small giggle Kagome brushes her finger across the pup's lips.

"She looks like you, Kagome." Inuyasha notes smiling down at the newborn.

Inuyasha was right though the pup did look like Kagome; despite the few traits passed onto her from her father. She had Kagome's mocha colored eyes, beautiful lips, tiny nose, and rosy red cheeks. The only traits that the pup had that were not Kagome's were the sharp nails, triangular brown ears, and large tail of a wolf youki. The hair of the little hanyou was both black like Kagome's and brown like Koga's. It was light and feathery like any regular human baby, the only difference was that she had just a tiny bit of fur.

"She's a hanyou like you though." Kagome whispers reaching out for Inuyasha's clawed fingertips.

Placing Inuyasha's hand out palm facing the ceiling, Kagome places her hand palm up as well. Using her other hand, the one not placed in Inuyasha's, she flips the pup's hand palm up in her own. Three palms faced up towards the ceiling Kagome sighs contently. This was proof, everyone is exactly the same. Hanyou's are not different form anyone else.

"Your hand, my hand, and hers are the same. There's nothing different about us is there, Inuyasha. Sure your nails are a bit longer, but that doesn't make a difference. We're the same." Kagome murmurs closing her eyes slowly.

"You're right. There isn't a difference between us. And even if there was I'd still love you all the same." Inuyasha sighs resting his chin on her head resting his eyes as well.

"Kagome, what are you going to name her." Shippo suddenly pipes up appearing by her side.

"I thought I'd let Inuyasha be the one to name her." Kagome smiles softly touching his forearm.

"Me?" Inuyasha asks eyes suddenly snapping open.

"Yeah you." Kagome giggles looking to the little girl in her arms.

"Well, there is one name that has been stuck on my mind for a while." Inuyasha mumbles cheeks tinged with light pink.

"What is it?" Kagome questions intrigued.

"You'll probably laugh." Inuyasha mutters turning a shade darker then before.

"Try me." Kagome peruses eyes now locked with his amber ones.

"Kimmiko." Inuyasha whispers softly.

"Inuyasha, that's a beautiful name." Kagome gasps eyes sparkling.

"You like it? Really?" Inuyasha asks astounded.

"I do. It's decided then her name will be Kimmiko Tenshi Higurashi." _**Our little angel.**_

_**

* * *

**_I hope this chapter made up for the writers block. Please rate and review for the ending is drawing near. By the way…

Tenshi means: Angel

Kimmiko means: One without equal


	16. Author's Note Please Read :D

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Alright so it's that time again. It's time for me to explain anything you don't quiet understand, give you my fave chappies, claim anything I own and disown anything I don't, and also give you guys the play list of songs that inspired each chapter. Thanks for following along and I hope you'll review. **_

_**Question and Answer:**_

_**Oh how you must love the question and answer, right? Well, I hope that I can clarify anything that went right over your head or that you just simply have a question about. LOL. Let's begin shall we?**_

_**Q: First of all, what era are we in?**_

_**A: We are in the modern era. Sorry if I'm picking on you, but I don't remember feudal Japan ever having cars. **_

_**Q: Did Inuyasha and Kagome have a previous relationship together?**_

_**A: As a matter of fact yes. Inuyasha and Kagome were going out until Kagome got sick of Inuyasha's pride and stupidity. He soon after found Kikyou and she Koga. **_

_**Q: How old is Kagome and Inuyasha?**_

_**A: I'd have to say they are in their twenties. Kags moved out of her house when she turned eighteen. And Yasha is (was) living with Kikyou.**_

_**Q: Why have Koga be the bad guy?**_

_**A: Koga has a temper that he sometimes shows off. I thought it'd be the perfect conflict couple; Inuyasha and Koga I mean. Plus, I don't think I'd ever put Kagome with Naraku. That's just awful.**_

_**Q: Is the baby really Koga's?**_

_**A: Sorry, but yeah. I thought I'd be a good plot line. Inuyasha taking care of Kagome and a baby that isn't his.**_

_**Q: Did Sango and Miroku adopt Shippo?**_

_**A: Yep! He's their baby for now.**_

_**Q: Are you planning on doing anything more with the character Ayame?**_

_**A: Yeah. I know there is going to only be one more chapter, but yeah she'll be a big part of it.**_

_**Q: Where did you come up with the baby's name?**_

_**A: Well, Kimmiko I got that from a reviewer I've been chating with. She asked me if I'd make the baby's same Kimmiko, and I agreed. The middle name Tenshi means angel. I like the name angel so I thought that would be a great middle name seeming it means angel. And the last name is Kagome's. She wants her daughter to have nothing to do with her father. **_

_**Q: Is Kagome going to die?**_

_**A: That is classified. You have to read the last chapter. **_

_**Q: Where did you come up with the title?**_

_**A: It was screaming at me on the way to school one day. And I thought hey wouldn't it be cool if Kagome had a baby w/ Koga but Yash took them in.**_

_**Q: Last question, Will there be a sequel?**_

_**A: Could be. I haven't yet decided. I'm thinking I am going to just keep it as is after the final chapter.**_

_**Favorite Chapters: **_

_**Well, I guess I have to give you my favorite overall chapters again. I was really pleased with how they all came out to tell you the truth, and I really can't choose just one as my favorite. So I'll give you my top three. Starting with number three and working our way down.**_

_**Number Three:**__** I chose this chapter as number three because I thought it was meaningful. The chapter is chapter nine labeled Rituals and Reunions. In this chapter Kikyou has just kicked Inuyasha and a pregnant Kagome out of her house. Inuyasha and Kagome get stuck in a honeymoon suit at a crappy motel and everything seems to be going down the crapper. It's here though that Inuyasha proves his love to Kagome by making her his with the mate's bite. Kagome and Inuyasha also run into Miroku, Sango, and Shippo again. **_

_**Number Two: **__**This chapter is entitled Tenshi. I loved writing this chapter because this was the chapter Kagome's daughter Kimmiko Tenshi Higurashi was born. It showed Inuyasha's fatherly side; I also couldn't help but make it so Inuyasha had to name the baby. I thought it seemed fitting since the baby isn't his, yet he still wanted to be in her life and protect her. I also got to introduce Kimmiko. I liked going into detail about what she looks like. Although the wolf tail and ears come from Koga, she must still look adorable! **_

_**Number One: **__**My favorite chapter is called She Belongs To Me. This is my fave chapter because Koga finally gets what is coming to him. Inuyasha would have killed him right then and there had it not been for Ayame. Although I didn't kill Koga off Inuyasha got a bit of revenge. I also was able to show you a side of Ayame that wasn't seen in previous chapters. **_

_**Play List: **_

_**Like Beauty and The Hanyou I have come up with a long play list of songs that go with the chapters. Hope you enjoy the songs as much as I did. If you have any questions or suggestions please tell me, kay? Alright, here we go!**_

_**Chapter one: Everything's Fine- Cold: Stupid Girl**_

_**Chapter Two: Denying- Maria Viktoria Mena: Just Hold Me **_

_**Chapter Three: You Wouldn't Understand- Pink: Dear Diary**_

_**Chapter Four: I Can Help You- Nightwish: While Your Lips Are Still Red **_

_**Chapter Five: The Wolf That Broke The Hanyou's Back- Nickelback: I'd come for you**_

_**Chapter Six: Saving Me- Anastacia: Where Do I Belong **_

_**Chapter Seven: Tests- Kenny Chesney: There Goes My Life **_

_**Chapter Eight: Dirty Little Secret- All American Rejects: Dirty Little Secret **_

_**Chapter Nine: Rituals and Reunions- Paula Abdul: Rush Rush **_

_**Chapter Ten: It's a- Jetblackstare: Every Moment **_

_**Chapter Eleven: Lie To Me- We The Kings: Don't Speak Liar **_

_**Chapter Twelve: Fatherless?- Avril Lavigne: Keep Holding On **_

_**Chapter Thirteen: She Belongs To Me- Nickelback: Just For **_

_**Chapter Fourteen: Dinner and a Show- Hellogoodbye: Here In Your Arms **_

_**Chapter Fifteen: Tenshi- Martina McBride: In My Daughter's Eyes **_

_**Chapter Sixteen: Fairytales Don't Always Have Happy Endings- Rascal Flatts: It's Not Supposed To Go Like That**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Inuyasha or the list of songs. If I did the world would be flat and ending.**_

_**Hope you enjoy the last chapter and please remember to review! Thanks.**_

_**~leshamarieinuyasha **_


	17. Fairytales Aren't Always Happy

It's been a long journey hasn't it? Abuse, love, and soon to come the end. Alright enough with the sappy shit, it's the end you guys. THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF SHE'S NOT MINE! I just want to thank all of you for all the reviews and support. I hope you liked reading the fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Here it is…chapter 16 (if you don't count the author's note)

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Fairytales Don't Always Have Happy Endings

She sat in a little room by a window. The vanity mirror staring her in the face, reflection looking back. It had been an emotional eight months and two years. It seemed like only yesterday that the black and purple bruises took over her entire body, and she still lied in the arms of her captor. The one who had rapped her and turned her world entirely upside down. If it hadn't been for him though, the two year old little girl in her best friends arms wouldn't be here today. Kimmiko Tenshi Higurashi was a blessing. A blessing that survived the heartache, the pain, and the suffering placed upon her inside the womb and out. She was Kagome's miracle, and nothing would ever change that.

Today would be the biggest day of Kagome's life. One step closer to a little piece of heaven. Today she would become one with her mate in the ceremony of holy matrimony. Today she would forever belong to him until the day she took her last breath. Looking deep within the mirrors depths, she saw not a broken and bruised girl but a young woman filled with life. Kagome wanted change, she wanted a life without fear or hatred. She actually wanted to be loved the right way this time. Although she had never stepped down isle with Koga, he had once been her whole world. In fact even for a fraction of a second she actually let herself believe that he once loved her with all his heart. What had gone wrong?

Hearing a knock on the door Kagome watches as her best friend Sango steps into the room. Two year old Kimmiko is in her arms giggling as an eight year old Shippo sticks his finger out to play with her lips. They were so cute together, maybe someday Kimmiko would walk down the isle too with Shippo by her side. Smiling slightly Kagome opens her arms as Sango puts Kimmiko on the floor. Kimmiko with a wide grin runs to her mother, little white dress flowing behind her. Holding Kimmiko in her arms Kagome kisses the top of her head. Today was going to change for the both of them. Everything would be different because of him.

Walking over with Shippo, Sango helps Kagome up onto her feet. The white wedding gown on the hook near the closet has yet to have been put on. Taking the gown off the hook, Sango unzips the back of the dress. Then Taking Kimmiko from Kagome, and passing her to Shippo, Sango helps Kagome step into the dress. Zipping up the back, Kagome steps over to a full-length mirror. The dress is perfectly form fitting; it's red and white with little red roses scattered across the train. Sighing contently Kagome does a spin as Sango twirls her finger around. Nodding in approval the bride's maid makes the bride take a seat. Fixing her hair and make-up Sango smiles as she puts the finishing touches on. A few roses here and there, some hairspray and glitter, and a beautiful long white veil. When Sango was done Kagome looked absolutely perfect.

"I never thought I'd get to see you in a wedding gown, Kagome Higurashi." Sango sighs pressing her right hand to her cheek.

"I never thought this day would happen ever. Not after what I went through with, Koga." Kagome smiles slightly looking at her daughter.

"Mommy!" Kimmiko giggles walking over to her mother.

"Well don't you look pretty. Your daddy is going to have a heart attack when he sees the make-up Sango put on you." Kagome notes lifting an eyebrow to her almost sister.

"A little make up never hurt anyone. Inuyasha will think she looks beautiful, right Shippo?" Sango protests looking to her adopted son.

"Right!" Shippo answers a small blush spreading across the bridge of his nose.

"Well, look at the time. You've got a few more minutes until the wedding starts. I think Kimmiko, Shippo, and I should go take our places before you become Kagome Mae Higurashi Taisho. Don't you think?" Sango asks rounding up the kiddos.

"That's a good idea. I'll see you in a few minutes Kimmiko." Kagome says kissing her one last time.

"Bye, Mommy." Kimmiko replies all bubbly as Shippo takes her baby hand in his own.

"Bye, baby girl." Kagome whispers watching her little wolf tail swing back and forth.

After they had left Kagome turned back to the mirror one more time. Her reflection sparkling in the glass, she touched the cool surface. Everything would be better after today; nothing would ever be the same. Standing up Kagome turns to walk towards the door only seeing a figure with dark short black hair tipped with gray wearing a small smile. Tears slipping from the bride's mocha colored eyes, Kagome walks over to the woman who had given her life. Touching the soft skin of Kagome's pale cheek, Mrs. Higurashi takes her daughter into her arms.

"No one told me my little girl was getting married." Mrs. Higurashi whispers into her daughter's ear.

"I thought you'd disapprove." Kagome sniffles feeling more tears bite at her tear ducts.

"I wish I could have been there for you through all of your heartache. That's the trouble with us Kagome we have a closed relationship." Mrs. Higurashi cries biting her lower lip.

"Mama, I made a mistake. I should never have left home." Kagome sobs into her mother's shoulder.

"You were in love. It's a funny thing you know, sometimes we just don't choose the right one." Her mother murmurs rubbing Kagome's back.

"I should have stayed with Inuyasha in the first place. Sure we had some issues, but doesn't everyone?" Kagome asks tears still plummeting to the pink carpet bellow.

"Love is something that takes time. Practice makes perfect so try and try again." Mrs. Higurashi sooths reassuringly.

"I think I found the right one. I think I'm making the right choice. I want to try again." Kagome snivels looking into her mother's eyes paled with age.

"I think so too, Kagome-chan. Inuyasha loves both you and Kimmiko, it' evident." Her mother smiles lifting her chin.

"Have you met her?" Kagome asks referring to her daughter.

"I have. She looks like you, Kagome. Despite the attributes given to her by the wolf." Mrs. Higurashi sighs letting go of her little girl.

"Will you stay for the ceremony?" Kagome questions bright with hope.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Make me proud, kiddo." Her mother nods in approval.

"Thanks, mama." Kagome sniffles wiping the remaining tears on the back of her hand.

"No more tears. Smile, it is your big day." Mrs. Higurashi reminds her leaving the small room.

"Kay." Kagome replies following close behind.

Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi head for the double doors that will lead Kagome up to the alter. Hugging her daughter one last time, Mrs. Higurashi disappears into the sea of people taking their places in the pews. Waiting for the others Kagome sits backed up against the wall. **Mama hasn't given up on me after all these years. **Appearing out of another room located in the church Sango comes and sits by her friend, Kimmiko on Sango's lap.

"I saw my mother." Kagome sighs looking into Sango's bright eyes.

"I know. I invited her to your wedding." Sango replies a blush spreading across her cheekbones.

"You brought her back?!" Kagome exclaims covering her mouth.

"Yeah…do you hate me?" Sango asks ducking behind Kimmiko.

"No. Thank-you, Sango. Thank you so much." Kagome whispers wiping another forgotten tear from her eye.

"Mommy, why you cry?" Kimmiko asks cocking her head slightly. Brown ears pulled pack against her bun.

"These are happy tears, Kimi. Don't worry." Kagome reinsures her.

"Alright, Kimmiko auntie Sango has got to go. I'll see you in a minute sweetheart." Sango smiles getting up off the floor.

"Where you go?" Kimmiko questions looking to Sango.

"I have to go stand with uncle Miroku. You stay with mommy now." Sango whispers exiting though the double doors.

"Kay!" Kimmiko giggles looking to her mother.

Once at the alter, Sango takes her place beside the others. As soon as Sango is in place the wedding march begins to play. Softly at first, but then gradually getting louder. Standing up off the ground with the sound of the song, Kagome looks to Kimmiko who is grinning ear to ear. Passing her the little basket of rose petals, Kagome takes Kimmiko in her arms. Walking through the double doors, Kagome strides down the isle Kimmiko throwing rose petals onto the floor and pews. Waiting for the both of them is Inuyasha; He is wearing a white tux with a red rose in the pocket. Smiling at Inuyasha Kagome passes Kimmiko to Sango who hands her over to Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome then takes the extended hand of Inuyasha, and they both stand side by side in front of the priest.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to day to join Kagome Mae Higurashi and Inuyasha Taisho in holy matrimony." The priest begins looking to the couple.

Looking fondly into Inuyasha's eyes Kagome began to recite the vows given to her by the priest. Inuyasha the same reciting the vows that would bond them for all of eternity. Finally past the "I do's" the ring bearer brought up the rings to the couple of the hour. Placing the bands of courage, love, and hope on their fingers the priest proceeded with the line most everyone never answered to.

"Before we continue with the ceremony, does anyone object to the bonding of these two eternally? If so speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest asks searching the pews for a single voice of objection.

"Yeah, I have an objection." A voice calls out from the shadows.

Heart flying up into her throat Kagome feels weak in the knees. Standing in the darkened corners of the fairly light church is Koga. Ayame his wolf demon lover is standing by his side. In their clawed grips are two fully loaded pistols. Standing in front of Kagome protectively Inuyasha growls at the perpetrator, Koga shaking his head in disappointment.

"So it has to come down to this does it, Kagome?" Koga asks rolling his eyes at the young bride.

"Koga, get out of here!" Inuyasha growls extending his claws.

"Mutt face, I thought I made it clear that she's mine." Koga snarls stepping closer and closer to the alter.

"I'm not yours anymore, Koga. Inuyasha is my mate and my soon to be husband." Kagome replies brave coming out from hiding.

"You think he owns you? Wench we've been over this a million times you belong to me!" Koga shouts irritated shooting off his gun.

Terrified screams come from the pew as a large wave of people start to leave the room. Kagome eyes focused on her mother watches as Mrs. Higurashi tries to escape with Kimmiko. Koga turning to the pup walks over to Mrs. Higurashi gun held high towards the ceiling.

"Is this her, Kagome? Is this my daughter?" Koga asks reaching for the pup.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Kagome screams trying to push through the crowd to get to her little girl.

"I don't think so." Ayame growls pushing Kagome back out onto the floor.

"Good work, Ayame. You're Kimmiko aren't you? Come here you sweet little thing. Come here and see your daddy." Koga coos staring at the wide eyed female hanyou.

"You not my daddy!" Kimmiko scolds bearing her little fangs at the wolf youki.

"Wench! Just as defiant as her mother!" Koga snarls pointing the gun towards the pup.

"NO!" Kagome screams as she watches his finger start to pull back on the trigger.

A sudden bang, a pool of blood, and a dead body lying on the floor. Screams releasing from Kagome's lips she pushes past Ayame and races over to the body. Tears cascading down her face Kimmiko crawls out from underneath the body of Mrs. Higurashi. At the last minute her grandmother had turned Kimmiko away from the guns mouth and had it directed at herself rather than at the pup.

"Mama…" Kagome cries reaching for her little girl.

"Red water." Kimmiko sobs turning into her mother's shoulder. "No more, mommy."

"I'm sorry, Kimi." Kagome bawls into the thick black hair. "It's all my fault."

"That's right, Kagome. You did this to your mother, and unless you want to do it to that little girl I suggest you come with me." Koga demands stepping towards the frightened pair.

"FUCK YOU, BUDDY! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" A voice shouts from the alter.

Lying at Inuyasha's feet is the female wolf youki Ayame. After hitting her over the head Inuyasha managed to grab her gun. Sweat dripping down his forehead Inuyasha points the mouth of the gun at the wolf youki. Pulling back the trigger, Kagome covers her daughter's sensitive ears. The sickening sound of metal colliding with flesh echo's across the church as Koga thuds to the floor surrounded in a pool of both his blood and Mrs. Higurashi. Stepping over the dead wolf's body Inuyasha races over to his mate and her daughter.

"I told that fucker you were mine, but he just wouldn't listen. He's going to hell now that son of a bitch, and if he ever tries coming back I'll blast his balls off." Inuyasha snarls looking at the dying corpse.

"It's over now, Kimmiko. It's going to be okay." Kagome murmurs tears still splashing down onto the floor.

"Bad wolf gone?" Kimmiko cries hands still placed over her ears.

"He's dead now hunny." Inuyasha replies taking the two year old into his embrace.

"Yeah, but I'm not." A scream sounds out causing all three of them to turn around.

"Ayame!" Inuyasha shouts looking to the wolf youki cradling Koga in her arms.

Ayame is sitting on the floor covered in blood. A pool of crimson eating away at her pale blue dress, tears free fall down her face. Koga's dying breaths escape slowly as the wolf touches his cheek gently. Gasping slightly and then sighing away his last breath, Ayame sobs into the dark hair. Emerald eyes shinning she bears her fangs at the huddling family, Kimmiko burring her face deep into Inuyasha's chest.

"Take, take, take! That's all you ever do! He was mine! You took the one thing good in my life away from me!" Ayame screams her voice echoing off the walls.

"Koga was using you, Ayame. He didn't really love you." Inuyasha whispers wrapping his arms tighter around the pup.

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW?! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ANYWAYS EVEN IF HE WAS USING ME! I FUCKING HAD SOMEONE IN MY LIFE WHO DIDN'T HATE ME!" Ayame snarls more sobs reeking havoc.

"He was using you to get to me. Ayame, you deserve better than Koga and you know it." Kagome cries watching the young woman beat her fists into the floor.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A SAY, KAGOME! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHO I DO AND DON'T DESERVE! I LOVED HIM AND YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Ayame sobs into the palms of her hands.

"Can't you see what he's done to you. Ayame, look at the bruises up and down your arms. You look like I did nearly three years ago." Kagome replies kneeling in front of her.

"I COULD CARE LESS. THESE BRUISES SYMBOLIZE PASSION. IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU THAT PASSION WOULDN'T HAVE DIED!" Ayame growls looking her in the face.

"I know you loved him, Ayame. But sometimes love doesn't always go the way we want it too. Don't you want a free life with someone who doesn't mark you as his own with bruises? Don't you want to find a prince charming in the ashes?" Kagome asks pulling her tight into an embrace.

"_I found prince charming. He's lying at our feet, and will soon be in my arms forever; once I'm finished with what we started_." Ayame whispers picking up the still loaded gun.

"Ayame…?" Kagome questions eyes growing wide.

"_Tell your mama I said hello_." Ayame murmurs pulling back the trigger.

The sudden bang alarms Inuyasha causing him to turn his head to Ayame and Kagome. Falling into the pool of crimson Kagome's body makes a deafening sound against the concrete. Another gun shot sounds off and Ayame's body falls on top of Koga's motionless one. Racing over to his mate, Inuyasha collapses to the ground beside her; Kimmiko still in his embrace. Chest barely raising up and down Kagome's dead eyes meet Inuyasha's one last time.

"Ka…go…me." Inuyasha stutters tears splurging out of his amber orbs.

"Inu…yasha." Kagome coughs blood dripping out of the corner of her pale blue lips.

"NO! HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Inuyasha screams hugging her daughter close against his rapidly beating heart.

"Mommy?" Kimmiko asks watching the 'red water' escape through the wound in Kagome's stomach.

"Don't…cry…Kimi." Kagome sighs raising her hand to her daughter's cheek.

"PLEASE! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" Inuyasha pleads insides crumbling to dust.

"There's…not…much…time." Kagome exhales slowly.

"YOU CAN'T DIE! KAGOME I NEED YOU!" Inuyasha sobs clutching her hand with his own.

"Thank-you…for…saving…me." Kagome whispers slowly letting go.

"Please…I don't want you to go." Inuyasha begs kissing her fingertips.

"I'll…never…go. I'm…always…right…here." Kagome motions pointing to Kimmiko's heart.

"Here?" Kimmiko asks eyes leaking putting her hand on top of her mother's.

"That's right, here." Kagome cries kissing her daughter's palm.

"What about till death do we part?" Inuyasha questions pressing his lips to hers.

"Not…till…death…do…we…part. We'll…never…part…again." Kagome breathes slipping away.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asks franticly.

"Mommy!" Kimmiko shrieks watching her mother's hand splash into the pool of crimson surrounding them.

_There was no response from her though; Kagome never woke up. She left Kimmiko and I screaming at the top of our lungs in the silence. I had fought for her, won her, and lost her in an instant it seems. Every precious moment gone by too fast, every kiss like rose petals scattered in the wind. She was a free spirit never meant to be tamed. And all that I have left of her is a daughter who will never truly be mine._

* * *

It's over now. This is the ending. I hope that you enjoyed it and please review. Thanks so very much for all the support and god bless.

~leshamarieinuyasha


End file.
